


[married for 12 months]

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [13]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is 6 hours away from taking a plane and moving to London. Until Park Chanyeol literally storms into his office and bumps right into him. And asks Baekhyun to marry him. Fake marry him, to be more exact, for 12 months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my computer charger has decided to give up on life so now I had to write and edit this whole thing on my phone. So please excuse any mistakes and the terrible formatting.
> 
> enjoy:)

Byun Baekhyun despises crowded places. But what he hates even more-with a passion and a capital M-is when his almost former workplace is crowded with people he doesn't like and who don't like him either; or that he knows, for that matter.

  
To be fair, his morning started decently enough, with a nice, steamingly hot cup of coffee and the vague impression that he forgot something outside. That something, was as he found out later as he opened the front door, was his cat. Or the damned 13 years old hag with a missing tail and metaphorical back bone; because if Satan-that's her usual pet name-weren't a cat, she would be an fine hooker, walking the streets of his neighborhood.

  
The only positive out of everything is that Satan has never got pregnant and Baekhyun has never questioned any of that.

  
The morning started, anyways, well enough: with him on time at the bus stop, right at 8 sharp in his small and now crowded office. It is like the providence was and keeps trying to tell him something.

  
But what?

  
"Baekhyun...why are so many damn reporters inside?!" Junmyeon asks from the doorframe, breathing as if he participated in a bull race and barely managed not to get his ass hit by an angry specimen.

  
"As far as I'm concerned, Park Chanyeol is getting married. And that's a big deal in their LaLa Land of getting their noses in every shit." Baekhyun says, glancing at a reporter with a pink beard and bright green piercings staring at his desktop from behind the tall glass window.

  
He closes it immediately and the 'dude' finally looks away, as if he understood the message that left Baekhyun's fingers aching and indented.

  
"Isn't there a policy that says things like this aren't...allowed?" Junmyeon asks, looking around with big eyes as his chest is still heavily raising and falling.

  
"You tell me. You are the boss, as far as I'm concerned." Baekhyun shrugs.

  
"Your boss."

  
"Then ask that Park Chanyeol that I've never seen in my life." Baekhyun says.

  
Park Chanyeol, their boss that nobody knows how he looks like. Or if he's ever at work. But considering the amount of hungry bulls pacing around, Park Chanyeol must surely be at work. Otherwise, that herd of reporters would look even stupider-than they already look, of course. Sometimes, Baekhyun even doubts that such Park Chanyeol even exists.

  
"Do you think that I've seen him either? The next thing I know is that a chick knocks at my door wanting to take me an interview. Me." Junmyeon bursts out in laughter, one that seems on the verge of tears or a panic attack.

  
"Do you need to talk about...anything?" Baekhyun asks, even though he doesn't want to talk about anything. Not with Junmyeon, anyways.

  
"My wife wants to go to the Bahamas. Bahamas. Do you think I have money for Bahamas?" Junmyeon asks.

  
"You tell me..." Baekhyun yawns.

  
"So good for you. In 7 hours you'll be far away on your way to freaking London in a fancy little plane working for-"  
Baekhyun shrugs and presses a key a little bit too hard. Some leftover cracker jumps from the crevice, right on his lap.

  
"Shouldn't you do something about them?" he asks, glancing at a man who studies a fake China vase and another who has just managed to scratch the wall.

  
"And do you think they'll listen?"  
Baekhyun sighs and stands up. He walks over to the middle of the hallway and puts his hands on his hips. The buzz is still going just as strong, with a couple of more infuriated voices raising over everything from time to time.

  
"I HAVE CHICKEN POX!" Baekhyun yells, as he climbs on a desk. "If I were you, I'd leave."  
There's silence for a couple of seconds and Baekhyun sighs, thinking that a herd of bulls is actually that dumb to believe that he has chicken pox; he had it in 4th grade, exactly when summer started.

  
"Where is Mr. Park?!" one of the many dudes dressed like a hippie in a suit asks.

  
"Don't tell me afterwards that I didn't warn you." Baekhyun says and jumps down from the table.

  
"Your turn now?" he says to Junmyeon as he shuts the door behind him.

  
"He's getting freaking married and look what happens." Junmyeon mumbles, gesticulating like he let loose of his limbs. "And my wife wants to go to the Bahamas. For our honeymoon we went to...I don't even know where the heck we went to. Maybe Mexico?"

  
"I don't particularly care, you know that, do you?" Baekhyun yawns, scratching his nape.

  
"Why are there so many reporters over here?" Kyungsoo asks, stridind inside the too small office; the glass door closes exactly in a red haired's face-or nose.

  
"You tell me."

  
"Mr. Park is getting married and everybody is going bananas." Junmyeon says. "But really?! Bahamas?"

  
"When do you leave?" Kyungsoo turns towards Baekhyun.

  
"In like...7 hours." Baekhyun glances at his scratched wrist watch.

  
"At least you won't have to watch the destruction of the office. There were 5 dudes in mine asking about how damn Mr. Park found the love of his life." Kyungsoo says, closing the blinds. "Better. They were staring into my soul."

  
"And my ass." Baekhyun laughs.

  
"I still cannot believe that you are leaving. After 3 damn years, you just...poof. You won't even attend the wedding." Junmyeon says, pacing around.

  
"Sorry." Baekhyun half laughs, glancing at his phone, which suddenly lights up.

  
**_Lisaaa: bring mw th.food. i'm staaarving._ **

  
"Duty is calling me." Baekhyun says, leaving the office as another reporter attempts to march inside.

  
In many ways, he cannot believe that even on his last day at the office, he must bring Lisa's lunch. Which doesn't consist of much: just meeting the delivery guy at the entrance and putting the risotto and salad on a nicer plate that is not made out of plastic. Lisa has been his duty-his metaphorical child to raise, since the first day they first got into the office. Which funnily enough, was the same as hers.  
But as a sad difference, Lisa was and is Park Chanyeol's niece. And Baekhyun doesn't even know how the latter looks like.

  
"That would be...25.75$." the delivery guys says.

  
Baekhyun has known him for 2 and a half years, after he discovered by accident the miracle of phone calls and modern life.

  
"Last time the same thing was 22.75. Jongdae..." Baekhyun crosses his arms over the chest and taps his foot exactly on a puddle.

  
"Damn it."

  
"You never tip me. That's me raising the price to tip myself. Plus. You are leaving today. You owe me 1000$ in tips. And this is me being generous." Jongdae says, looking strangely amusing in his bright yellow and red uniform, with a green helmet on his head and a pink scratched Vespa by his side.  
Baekhyun has always thought that it is either stolen or second hand. He leans on stolen.

  
"26. The food is not even for me."

  
"But you buy it. And that's what matters in my book." Jongdae smiles, holding the box in his hands. "20 more bucks and the food is yours."

  
"You cannot be serious." Baekhyun huffs, attempting to the take the box from Jongdae.

  
"50. And it's yours."

  
"You're out of your mind."

  
"And you are leaving me behind." Jongdae says, sitting on his Vespa.

  
"Fine. 50 and burn in the chicken hell." Baekhyun mumbles, throwing the bills into Jongdae's direction and then picking the food up.

  
"I'll miss you too." Jongdae yells after him.

  
Baekhyun runs towards the elevator and manages to get inside before the doors catch his new bright blue blazer, bought from a thriftstore near his apartment.

  
"Last day here, huh?" a voice says.

  
"Lu." Baekhyun smiles, turning around.

  
"I thought you'd have come to say goodbye. Not find you in the elevator." the other says.

  
"I was planning to." Baekhyun says, chewing the inside of his lips.

  
"Of course. I hope London will do you good." Lu says and exits at the third floor, giving him a last glance that senda his stomach churning.

  
Baekhyun sighs and looks down at the cardboard. The elevator chimes and the door opens once again.

  
"Smells good." Kyungsoo says.

  
"And it's not for you." Baekhyun says when the elevator stops at the 5th floor.

  
"I could drive you to the airport. You are practically abandoning me here anyways. At least..." Kyungsoo sighs and walks out into the hallway.

  
"You could do that, so I'm not complaining." Baekhyun says, stepping inside Lisa's office, which is a rather strange combination of childish trinckets and severe furniture that contrast in a way that Baekhyun does not like.

  
"Baeeek! Why am I the only one to find out that you are leaving in 6 hours?!" Lisa asks him with a raise of her eyebrow.

  
Thrutfully speaking, Baekhyun didn't mean to mention anything to her until he was a thousand of meters in the air and another thousand kilometers away from her. That would only spare him the unecessary tears and hugs and then some more tears being spilled.

  
"Because it's no big deal..." Baekhyun says, scratching the nape of his neck.

  
He knows that Kyungsoo is standing somwhere in a corner, silently judging him and probably silently laughing at their semi-affectionate exchange.

  
"Moving to a different continent is no big deal?" she asks, pursing her lips.

  
When she opens the box, her expression turns blank. Maybe a little bit thoughtful, even, judging by the wrinkles on her forehead or her chewing her bright pink lips.

  
"I should have bought you a farewell cake. And the wedding..." Lisa sighs. "Can't you postpone everything?"

  
"I'm sorry." Baekhyun weakly smiles and steps out of the room, followed by Kyungsoo.

  
"You still owe me! At least a hug!" Lisa yells and Baekhyun bursts out in laughter.

  
"4000£ a month cannot wait any longer." Kyungsoo says in a bad imitation of his voice, that prolongues his giggles assault.

  
"Here I only get 3000$.

And...there I'll be living in London."

  
"And this is New York, for fuck's sake." Kyungsoo huffs.

  
"And in like...30 minutes I'll be out of this-"

  
"Do you know who Mr. Park's soon to be bride is?" a reporter dressed in a green sweater asks.

  
"You." Kyungsoo answers, walking past him. "I still cannot understand you. It's like you are running from something..."

  
But Baekhyun is only running after a 1386$ raise in his salary and the prospect of new, squeaky clean beginnings.  
"It's only money. You have everyone that cares about you here." Kyungsoo says.

  
"And I thought you were souless." Baekhyun laughs.

  
"You're my best friend. Damn it. Of course I don't want to lose you because of some money." Kyungsoo says, sitting in front of the elevator. "That would be pathetic."

  
"It's good money. Plus, there's FaceTime." Baekhyun smiles, smile that turns into a sigh as the doors close after the other.

  
"Damn it."

  
There are a couple more reporters in front of his office and a woman dressed in a pink suit taking pictures of everything 5 centimeters before of her nose. He quickly walks inside and shuts the door close, not before yelling a: "You'll still get chicken pox!"

  
His office looks the same, everything the same way they have been the 3 years, with the clutter of papers on the desk and too many frames with photos from different events. Most of them are with Kyungsoo anyways, who has always been trying to hide a grin when he sees them. Saw them.

  
"4000£ a month. Think about that. Keep thinking about that." Baekhyun says to himself, shaking his head.

  
He isn't going to pack anything from the office. What use would it have in the end? He'll only have to throw them away because they are too many to take on a plane and then, he still doesn't have a place to live in London.  
But then, when he considers taking the frame with the first photo he has taken with Kyungsoo, the door opens and someone dressed in a black hoodie walks inside.

  
"I've damned be if I hadn't told you that I freaking don't know who Mr. Park is! Or who his soon to be bride is." Baekhyun yells at the one in front of him.

  
Until the person takes off the hoodie and eventually speaks in a deep voice:  
"I'm Park Chanyeol. Your boss." he smiles and Baekhyun is happy that he has already resigned and not been fired for inappropriate behavior.

  
"And I have an offer." he says and Baekhyun doesn't think he understands. Not yet. "How much would you make in one year in London?"

  
Baekhyun keeps looking at him and then at his wristwatch and then back at him.

  
"£48k?"

  
"I'll pay you £100k if you agree to marry me for a year." Park Chanyeol says.

  
Baekhyun's breathe is caught somewhere between his lungs and trachea and suddenly, the room keeps spinning with him. Park Chanyeol doesn't start laughing or retrieving a camera from behind his hoodie, so Baekhyun is certain that this...wasn't a stupid joke.

  
"And you can keep a job in the meantime. This one...if you'd like. Just for a year, be my spouse." Park Chanyeol says and Baekhyun makes a step backwards.

  
"Are you out of your freaking mind?! I don't even know you." Baekhyun says, pointing towards him.

  
"You just have to sign the papers and pretend to be my...husband. For a year. That's all. We don't even need to talk." Park Chanyeol tries to smile.

  
"And why would I-why would you...do that?" Bakhyun asks, gripping the edge of the desk.

  
"My grandfather is old. I'm 30 and a bachelor. If I don't get married in the shortest time possible, he'll give all MY freaking inheritance to my cousin. All of it." Park Chanyeol says as his cheeks start turning a deep shade of red.

  
"Because this sort of thing happens in every damn family." Baekhyun snorts.

  
"One year. £100k. I know you need the money."

  
"You damn bastard..." Baekhyun whispers, looking at a photo, the only one, with him and his family. "Why me?"

  
"Because you truly need the money...I don't know..." Park Chanyeol shrugs; Baekhyun feels like punching him in his face and shout that he needs no money. But he does. And every last bit of them.

  
"I'm not your fucking charitable case, do you understand?"

  
"Of course." Park Chanyeol smiles.

  
"I'm not gay either. I'm doing it-doesn't matter. Once it's done, it's done." Baekhyun says.

  
"So it's a deal?"

  
Baekhyun stays for a few seconds to look at the other and then back again at that frame. He sighs and says: "Deal..."

  
Park Chanyeol opens the door of his office and motions for him to step out. The reporters are waiting right in front of it, with their cameras ready; he gulps down and turns to look once again at his soon to be husband.

  
So, the other has been sure from the beginning that he'll accept the offer. Just like that.  
"Just one picture. One for the magazine!! Mr. Paark!!"

someone shouts, but Baekhyun keeps looking down, feeling all the lights on his face.

  
Right in the entrance hallway, near the door, he spots Kyungsoo with Junmyeon and Lisa, with party hats on, holding a cake.

  
"Happy farewell partyyyyyy!!" Junmyeon yells and there's another flash of light.

  
Baekhyun is glued into place and then, he feels Park Chanyeol's fingers intertwine with his to drag him closer.

  
"We..." he says and looks down at Baekhyun, "we are getting married."

 

Another flash and Baekhyun keeps looking at the blue with white drizzled cake and then at the way Kyungsoo frowns and his hands become lax on the plate, or at how Junmyeon's mouth forms a big "O" and the next thing he knows is that in a flash, the cake falls on the floor and all the cameras start blinding them.

  
"We are getting married." Baekhyun says, smiling at the ruined cake that forms a sad drooping smear on the white granite.

  
Lisa's party hat falls right on top of the smashed cake and Baekhyun can only think about the 500$ spent on those damn plane tickets that he'll never get a chance to use.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer came back from the dead :)

If Byun Baekhyun had thought that his day started decently enough, he isn’t merely just as sure about the way that it is seeming to end: standing in the middle of the hallway, with at least 100 journalists around him and a damn cake mashed right in front of him. Not to count the fact that his face would appear in every scandal magazine and online publication. Which would surely lead to his parents finding out. And from then on, he doesn’t want to think about what might happen.

“Getting married?!” Junmyeon asks, coughing and smiling uncontrollably from a corner of his mouth.

Maybe even twitch, from time to time.

“Yes. Getting married in less than…24 hours, so if you excuse us…” Park Chanyeol says, placing a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back.

He only wishes to push it off, like he would do to a bug that wants to bite him. The only problem is that his soon to be husband is even bigger than a bug and attached to a body that can give him those £100k.

“24 hours?” he whispers, looking up at the other who keeps on smiling a plastic smile for the cameras that keep on flashing.

“If I were you…I’d stop asking questions. Just follow me.” Park Chanyeol says, pushing Baekhyun forward, towards the exit door.

“And are we invited to the wedding?” Lisa asks and Baekhyun only nods, as his smile threatens to make a sudden disappearance.

“24 hours?! Are you out of your mind?” Baekhyun yells, once they are outside and no cameras threaten to make him want to put a paper bag on his head.

“Here.” Park Chanyeol says, shoving something small and shiny into his closed fist.

“A ring?!”

“Engagement ring.”

“Are you still-my parents can’t know about this-this…” Baekhyun gesticulates.

“This is a very small and private wedding. You could just say that your parents are dead or something. In just 24 hours, I’ll have my money, you’ll have yours-”

“And where the heck will I live? Huh?! My apartment is not my apartment anymore.” Baekhyun says.

“With me.” Park Chanyeol smiles.

“I have a cat.”

“And I have a dog.”

“Great. Satan hates dogs.” Baekhyun huffs, pacing around.

The ring is still in his closed fist, and when he opens it, it looks smaller and thinner than he has imagined. There’s no stone or decoration, only a simple, golden band engraved with a swirling line.

“Satan is…your cat?” Park Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.

“I’d be careful in your place.”

“And me in yours.” the other says and Baekhyun eventually puts the ring on his finger.

It feels quite heavy, but surprisingly, it fits. Almost perfectly.

“Get in the car.” Park Chanyeol says, pointing towards a dusty bronze Mercedes.

“You say it as if you mean to kidnap me.” Baekhyun mumbles, but does as he was told.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be signing those papers and officially be husband and husband. You don’t have to invite your family and in what concerns your friends-”

“They’ll become suspicious if I leave them out of it.” Baekhyun says.

“And I still think you better leave them out of it. I assure you, they won’t miss it one bit.” Park Chanyeol says, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“We’re not even married yet and you’re being bossy with me. How’s that your family won’t suspect a damn thing?!” Baekhyun asks, looking out of the window.

“They don’t actually give a damn.” he says, laughing.

“I can tell.” Baekhyun huffs, rubbing a spot between his eyebrows and wondering how he managed in only a couple of hours to be part of this mess. “So. Where are we going?”

“Your place.”

“How?! You don’t even know where I live.” Baekhyun turns around to look at the other who keeps a straight face and eyes on the road ahead.

“Your contract. Your address is right there written on it.” Park Chanyeol says.

“Oh. Totally not creepy. Are you sure the offer wasn’t available only if you married a woman?” Baekhyun asks, feeling the seemingly humongous car shrink around him.

“Sure. You just need to pretend for half an hour that you don’t hate me.” Park Chanyeol says, pushing the break right in front of Baekhyun flat complex.

“We’ve met 2 years ago at a party. Engaged since last Christmas, when I proposed to you…I don’t know how. You can find something sickly romantic. Your parents are dead and the ceremony is small and done in secret. Got it?” Park Chanyeol says, opening the front door of the complex and letting it shut close right when Baekhyun is about to step inside the hallway.

“Great.”

“3rd floor right? 23?” Park Chanyeol yells.

“Yes…and he wonders why he’s still single.” Baekhyun mumbles to himself, trying to climb the stairs as slowly as possible. But, a thought comes to him: that maybe his ‘boss’ even has keys to his apartment.

“Are you 80 and I didn’t know about it?” the other asks him.

“Yes.” Baekhyun says and takes the keys from his pocket; they fall straight on the small carpet that says “dangerous animal, beware” and Park Chanyeol immediately bends down and picks them up.

“80.” he shakes his head and opens the door, stepping inside without even waiting for Baekhyun.

“Satan.” Baekhyun yells, but there comes no response.

“So. Take only the essentials. Like the clothes and nothing else. I don’t want my house to be clustered with your stuff.” Park Chanyeol says, looking around, at the stacks of boxes and random things still scattered around.

From behind the couch, Satan appears, staring with her green eyes straight at Park Chanyeol.

“Come here.” Baekhyun says, quickly clapping in the cat’s direction. “Good girl.”

Satan jumps straight into his arms, purring and giving a glance to the stranger from time to time.

“You can take those two boxes. And give the key to the landlord.” Baekhyun says.

“And the rest of the crap?!”

“Leave it.” he says, walking into the hallway. “Who’s a good girl?” Baekhyun scratches her between her sad looking ears, while the other attempts to lift those boxes.

Satan jumps on the ground and walks over to Park Chanyeol, lazily wiggling her butt and then, the last thing Baekhyun knows is that he sees the other sprawled on the floor with the boxes right on top of him and Satan purring with a satisfied smirk on her face; if she could actually smile.

“Damn it, Baekhyun! Your freaking cat just-can’t you help me? It’s your crap after all.” he grumbles, pushing everything off of him.

“I’ll give the key to the landlord.” Baekhyun smiles, running down the stairs with Satan following him closely.

When he eventually gets back to the car that he would never be able to afford, Park Chanyeol is already inside and the boxes nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t tell me that you are holding that thing in your arms?” he says, staring at the cat which leisurely licks her butt.

“Yes, I am.” Baekhyun says.

None of them say anything else for the rest of the way, except for Baekhyun’s cursing when they stop in front of a house almost as big as a football field. Almost. Even Satan stops from beautifying herself and looks out of the window.

“That’s your new home.” Park Chanyeol says, looking at both of them.

“How much does it cost?!”

“None of your business.” he says. “Now. Drop your…pet and those boxes and get back into the car. We…are going shopping. For a suit that won’t look like it was taken from a dumpster.” Park Chanyeol says and Satan suddenly scratches the cream leather with a finely manicured claw.

“Get your damn cat out of here, Byun Baekhyun.”

“I just walk inside?”

“You just walk inside. Leave them and get out. That’s all.” he says; Baekhyun gulps down and opens the door and steps outside. Even the yard looks better than his former apartment.

It seems like at the front door there’s someone waiting for him, or for his two boxes and one cat, because the woman immediately picks them up and Satan runs somewhere inside, not even once glancing back at him.

“You traitor.” Baekhyun mumbles. “Not you.” he rubs at the nape of his neck and turns around, to run back to the car.

“If your cat ruins my house…” the other says, frowning at Baekhyun.

“Mr. Park-”

“Call me Chanyeol. We are supposed to be engaged.” he says.

“Chanyeol. She won’t. I suppose. Didn’t you say you have a dog?” Baekhyun asks, hoping that the forced chit chat would miraculously lighten the somber atmosphere up. It doesn’t.

Not at all, because it only seems like they are going casket shopping and not wedding shopping.

“Toben.” Chanyeol smiles. “If Satan does something to him…”

“She won’t.”

“Good. It’s perfect that I only need to buy a suit for you.” Chanyeol says.

“I think I might have one-”

“I’ve told you that I don’t want to see you dressed out of a dumpster.”

Sooner than later, the chit-chat dies down and there’s only the silence that you can experience during a funeral. At least, Baekhyun almost feels like he is somehow attending either his funeral or his self-destruction.

He’s yet to be certain.

The shop they stop in front of looks like one of those Baekhyun would pass by and not even bother to look at the clothes inside because even that usually seems to cost something: his dignity and pride, for example.

“This is too expensive.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“You’re my husband. So shut up.” Chanyeol says, dragging him inside.

The phone buzzes inside his pocket and he quickly picks it up, so quickly that he drops it on the floor, activating the shop assistant’s 7th sense, because she immediately strides in their direction.

“ _From Junmyeon: Sure sure he isn’t kidnapping you? We are all worried about you._ ” Chanyeol reads in a too thin voice. “Here. Smile.” he says, taking a picture of them too.

“Can I help you, sir?” the shop assistant asks.

“Yes. I’d like a simple black suit for…him.” Chanyeol says, glancing towards Baekhyun, who is indeed beginning to feel like a prisoner.

_Junmyeon: I guess u look cute tgther._

“This one from Prada is really nice. But we also have some Dior that you might like.” the woman says and Baekhyun walks over to where Chanyeol is standing, inspecting one suit.

“Is she kidding?” he whispers.

“No. Now, go to the changing room and wait.” he says and Baekhyun sighs.

Even the waiting room looks better than any other one he has ever been into. It has a padded chair and red rug and a big mirror that somehow makes him look slimmer; even the air-freshener smells like expensive perfume.

“Try this one.” Chanyeol says, pushing inside a navy blue suit.

“Chanyeol…this is too small.” Baekhyun says, throwing his pants and shirt on the chair. “My butt is bigger than this.”

“No, it’s not.”

“How do you know?!” Baekhyun asks, attempting to put on the trousers.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t need to. Is it on?”

“Hold on.” Baekhyun says, jumping around to force the pants to slide up his butt. Which, in reality doesn’t seem to happen, but then, he hears a ripping sound, followed by the pants going up without any resistance.

“Chanyeol. Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“That.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Come on. What’s taking you so long?!” Chanyeol says, stepping inside.

“Damn it. I’m half naked.” Baekhyun says, taking the blazer from the side to cover himself up. “I think the pants ripped.”

“No, they didn’t.”

“I heard it.”

“Let me see.” Chanyeol says, grabbing the blazer from Baekhyun.

“Nooo.”

“Mr. Park, is everything alright in there?!”

“Perfect.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Let me see. Damn it, you idiot.”

“I’ve told you that my ass is bigger than that.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Take them off and shut up.”

“Not with you in here.” he says and grabs the blazer from Chanyeol, who instead slaps his hand and the piece of clothing falls on the floor.

“I’m your fiancé.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Do you want ripped pants at your wedding?” Chanyeol huffs, leaning on the wall.

“That’s…not a wedding.”

“Yes, it is.” Chanyeol sighs.

Right in that moment, Baekhyun’s phone starts ringing somewhere underneath all those clothes and he marches forward to find it.

“Who has that as a ringtone? Really.” Chanyeol snorts and quickly, grabs the hem of the trousers and pushes them up.

“Shut up. And damn it, you entitled ass.”

“See. It wasn’t that hard.” Chanyeol says, picking them up and leaving Baekhyun alone in the changing room.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says, finally pressing accept. “I’m shopping with Chanyeol. Yes, of course I’m alright. Who, him?! Of course we are getting married. Tomorrow…it’s only a small ceremony. His relatives and mine. That’s all.” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol throws another suit inside.

“I got to go.”

“Maybe you won’t rip these ones too.” Chanyeol says.

“I’ll try my best.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Don’t try. Do your best.”

“I’m going to strangle with these pants if you don’t shut up.” Baekhyun says, throwing a garment right in Chanyeol’s face.

“You didn’t just do that.” he laughs, stepping inside. “These look fine…”

“Of course they do. It’s me we are talking about here.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol throws the shirt right on top of his head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Byun Baekhyun has imagined that his wedding will take place one nice and warm spring day, surrounded-preferably as in necessary, by his family and his soon to be wife that he preferably knows for more than 24 hours.

But, as everything in life, this is only preferable. Because, as each and every time, the reality is far from it.

“Your husband.” Mrs. Park says, glancing at Baekhyun-up and down, from his itchy, styled up hair, to his $5000 suit that he managed to not rip in the butt. Yet.

“Mom.” Chanyeol laughs, bringing Baekhyun closer to his chest. “I love him. He makes my entire world brighter and happier and each day I’m more eager to wake up and have him by my side.” he says, digging his fingers from time to time into the other’s arm.

“Chanyeol is the love of my life.” Baekhyun says, looking at the two stacked rings on his finger.

“I’m happy for you two then. I really…am.” the woman says, pursing her lips and quickly hugging Baekhyun, before she pinches her son’s cheek.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asks, once Mrs. Park is out of their sight.

“Me, expressing my undying love for you. You should be a little more compassionate.” Chanyeol laughs, letting his arm fall right next to his body, as a deep exhale leaves his chest.

Baekhyun even thinks that they might be out of danger of being caught utterly red handed until Yoora appears, with a huge smile on her face.

“Baby brother.” she says, stopping right in front of them. “Mom already told me about…how deeply enamored you are with each other.”

“What can I say? I have found my soulmate.” Chanyeol says, grabbing Baekhyun by the middle with another squeeze that makes him smile-grimace.

“But…if I remember correctly…you’ve never told us or me in particular, how the two of you met.” she says, still smiling and in the moment, Baekhyun only wishes he were on that plane to London, without even meeting one Park Chanyeol and those damn £100k.

“Oh. Babe-why don’t you tell her the story. You looove that story.” Chanyeol says, squeezing Baekhyun’s soul along with his ribs.

“The story. But the story is sooo soo long…babe.” Baekhyun says, looking up at the other.

“But I have all the time in the world.” Yoora says, glancing from one to the other; it only makes the sweat to drip further down Baekhyun’s back, right at the edge of his briefs.

He not so gently pinches Chanyeol’s thigh, causing him to flinch and step on his foot with all his force.

“I’m so sorry…babe. The nerves.” Chanyeol says between gritted teeth and a smile that makes his cheek implode. “The story, sweetheart.”

“Right. The story.” Baekhyun says, looking once again at the rings that reflect the sun light exactly in his eyes.

“The story…we met-Chanyeol was my boss. And-but I’ve never seen him, like everybody else. One day-it was so rainy and gloomy and I was so damn sad…” Baekhyun says, pinching Chanyeol one more time.

He glances at Yoora, who silently chews on her bottom lip, as her hands are laying on her hips.

“And?” she says.

“And he was sitting in the rain, on the sidewalk.” Chanyeol says, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I saw him. And I instantly fell in love with him. Love at first sight, one could say. He was crying so hard because his adorable and lovable cat, Sa-Squishy, was so so sick-”

“But he couldn’t stay and console me because, as I found out later, he had explosive diarrhea.” Baekhyun smiles, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“In the end-somehow we met again on the hallway-”

“No…sweetheart. You bumped into me-he’s so clumsy sometimes, especially in bed.” Baekhyun smiles, looking straight at Yoora, who tries to mask a laugh with her hand.

“That’s my brother.”

“And then, somehow-I asked him on a date and he became just-cherry red. But from then-”

“It’s only history.” Baekhyun says.

“This is totally what my baby brother would do…” Yoora says. “You have a very…interesting story going on. Not that it surprises me though…” she says, stepping forward to hug both of them.

“We are soooo happy.” Chanyeol says into her ear, stepping once again over Baekhyun’s foot.

The wedding, if one could call it that way, ends after every single one in the family of five listens to the story of how Chanyeol and Baekhyun met, 2 years ago and fell in love at first sight, bonded over their mutual adoration for one slutty hag.

“When will you give me the money?” Baekhyun asks, once they are both inside the car and he can finally scratch his butt without getting photographed in the act.

“Once you give me your bank account information, you dumbass.” Chanyeol says.

“Earlier I was sweetheart.”

“Get a grip.” Chanyeol huffs.

“You should get one. I can’t believe you left a girl pregnant. Is that why you’ve changed your…sexual orientation?“ Baekhyun asks.

"Don’t be an ass. I’m letting you live with me, but I don’t even know your family.” Chanyeol says.

“They are all dead, did you forget?”

“How could I?!” he snorts.

The car stops in front of Chanyeol’s humongous house and Baekhyun sighs. Fake or not, he really is married.

“Earth to you. I’m not waiting for your ass to get out of the car.” Chanyeol says, opening the door for Baekhyun.

“How…gentleman like…”

“I’m going out tonight.” Chanyeol says from his spot. “Tomorrow I’ll put the money in your account, so you could consider that we are just roommates. Flat mates even. Whatever.”

“Oh. And can I invite friends over?” he asks, getting out of the car.

“As long as you don’t ruin my house…I suppose. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get laid.” Chanyeol says, stepping inside the vehicle once again, leaving Baekhyun in the middle of the sidewalk as the car gets further and further away from him.

“What a…” he mumbles, walking towards the house which for some reason seems even bigger. “What a wedding day…huh.”

He opens the front door and immediately, Baekhyun is greeted by his cat, which rubs her fat belly onto his feet, meowing in what he hopes to be adoration and not another constipation episode.

“Hey…Squishy. Do you like how Squishy sounds?” he asks and Satan scratches his shiny shoe in response. “I guess not.” he huffs.

“Mr. Byu-Paark…” the maid says, appearing from what Baekhyun supposes is the kitchen. “Congratulations for your…marriage.” she says.

Baekhyun takes Satan in his arms and offers her a smile that sadly cannot express how terribly confused or totally not at peace he really feels.

“Thank you. I’m just going to…” he gesticulates towards the stairs as Toben emerges from another room.

Satan immediately jumps on the floor and strides towards the dog.

“Sa-Squishy-squishy. Leave him alone.”

But it’s too late, because they are both face to face, and Satan gives him a sniff before she licks his face, to which Toben replies with a lick that’s equally wet.

“Oh. You two are getting along. Great.”

After a couple more minutes, he eventually finds the courage to pick up the phone and dial Kyungsoo, who surprisingly answers from the first call. Even more shocking is how fast he accepts to come over to his new house that it’s really not his. Without any questions or comments.

Which usually, in Baekhyun’s book means that nothing is actually as calm as it seems to be-or that the storm called Kyungsoo’s conscience will hit him in full force.

“Nice house.” he says as he steps in and Baekhyun glances from time to time at a Toben sleeping on top of Satan.

“I knew it that it is all fake.” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “I’m waiting…”

He looks at Baekhyun who gulps down and suddenly regrets calling him over, seeing Kyungsoo lightly smile with his arms crossed over his chest; like he always does, only this time, he considers that he truly and sincerely fucked up. Even in his own book, not even mentioning Kyungsoo’s.

“He’ll pay me £100k for being his husband for one year.” Baekhyun says, still standing in the hallway.

“Oh. But your marriage is-”

“Totally real. I have the papers if you want to see them.” Baekhyun laughs, scratching the nape of his neck.

“That’s-”

“Totally profitable. Better than London anyways. Now I can annoy you everyday and you won’t miss me…right?”

“Right. Is this even legal?” Kyungsoo asks, looking around as he is not even motioning to leave his spot.

“In one year I’ll get a divorce and everything will come back to normal.” he laughs, stepping forward to touch the other’s arm. “Kyungsoo…please tell me you don’t despise me for this. You know that I need the money. That she needs the money.” he smiles, squeezing his arm.

Kyungsoo touches his hand and comes closer, wrapping his free one around his shoulders.

“I know. I wish I could have helped you more…I really do.”

“And I actually felt bad for leaving you alone on your wedding night.” Chanyeol says from the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Cha-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun steps aside and his mouth falls agape.

“I’m not really the jealous type. But to bring your…lover here. From the first day.” Chanyeol snorts, glancing from Kyungsoo back to Baekhyun.

“He’s my best friend, you jerk. You were the one who said you're getting laid tonight.” Baekhyun says.

“I think I’m actually going home…” Kyungsoo points towards the door, making a couple of steps towards the yard, without not even Baekhyun noticing; because he is to focused on trying to make Chanyeol somehow disappear or stop talking.

“Yes…but not here, with you. I mean, if you have a kink with that-”

“Kyungsoo. Damn it.” Baekhyun yells as Kyungsoo rapidly jumps inside a cab and leave him all alone with someone who he knows for less than 48 hours.

“I think I might have scared your boyfriend.”

“Best friend.”

“Whatever.” Chanyeol says.

“He’s not my boyfriend as you are not my…husband. And I’ve told you…I’m not-”

“Talk to someone who believes you.” Chanyeol says and Satan suddenly meows.

“See?”

“So. Do you want to do something or be lonely?” Chanyeol asks, looking straight at Baekhyun.

“Huh?!”

“I’m inviting a friend over and you can hang out with us. Tomorrow I have work anyways. You better find a job too. I’m not paying for your shit.”

“But you are my husband.” Baekhyun mumbles, glancing at Chanyeol whose fingers are moving rapidly on the screen of his phone.

“Sehun is coming in 10.”

“Who’s Sehun?”

“My best friend. I met yours so you better meet mine.” Chanyeol laughs, patting his shoulder. “Don’t sulk. I believe you.”

“How kind of you.”

Chanyeol flicks him over the forehead and Baekhyun tries to hide a pout, so instead he slaps him over the hand.

“Why do you need the money, anyways?” Chanyeol asks, crouching down next to a sleeping Toben.

“None of your business.”

“I’m your husband.”

“No, you really are not.”

“Yes, and I’m supposed to hear your sorrows and pains and-ouch.” Chanyeol grimaces as Baekhyun kicks him in the shins and falls down, straight onto his butt.

“That was totally unfair.”

“It really was not.” Baekhyun says.

“Mr. and Mr. Paaaark!” Sehun yells from the doorframe. “What a lovely family picture. Truly.” he smirks and walks towards them. “I came earlier. You could say that I’m the wedding gift. Without the wrapping.”

“Baekhyun-Sehun. Sehun, you got the point.” Chanyeol yawns.

“We could play a video game.” Sehun says, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

He is not supposed to shiver. Really, he is not, but he does anyways and wishes he had never got married to one Park Chanyeol. Never.

 

-to be continued-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

“So. Baekhyun. Nice name. What made you marry this…virile-happy-excitable-” Sehun winks with a huge grin-“puppy of a man?”

“Not again this question…” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “Should I tell him the truth or not the truth?” he yells at Chanyeol who is apparently preparing ‘ _something delicious that only I can cook_ ’ to eat.

In all his not very long 28 years of existence, Baekhyun has touched a knife 5 times, out of which, 3 times he managed to slice a part of his body such as a finger, a leg and another two fingers. So, as a consequence, he has decided that he won’t and cannot cook, even threatened by the thought of malnutrition.

“Truth!” Chanyeol yells back.

“He’ll give me £100k.” Baekhyun says, thinking that his version of the story has managed to become this short.

“Oh. I already knew it, but I wanted to hear it from you.” Sehun says, pinching his cheek. “I might say that if I were Mr. Park over there…I might as well fall in love with you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t mean to, he truly doesn’t, but he cannot help to stop the blush to creep on his cheeks. After all, Sehun is a much better and decent choice than his seemingly best jerk friend.

“But. Because there’s an unwritten bro code, I mustn’t touch what is not mine.” he says, looking over at Chanyeol, who walks inside with three plates with steaming hot food.

“I don’t mind. I can’t even get along with him for that matter. His all yours, if you like.” Chanyeol says, putting them down, on the table in front of them.

“Pasta. You-eat and don’t even think about complaining about anything. Hear me.” he says, looking straight at Baekhyun.

“Who said I was going to eat it?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows as Sehun bursts out in laughter.

“Starting from tomorrow, you’ll get your old job back. Make sure Lisa is happy and not annoyed. Got it?”

“Jerk.”

“Isn’t it enough that I’m paying you money for marrying me and being the worst husband on the planet?!” Chanyeol asks, sitting right between Baekhyun and his only chance at normal and hopefully beneficial human interaction.

Baekhyun shifts on his seat, moving even closer to the arm rest, so close that he thinks that one of his ribs might pop out. But then, Chanyeol doesn’t even seem to give a damn because he quickly eats up the space and starts to loudly eat his pasta, shoving an elbow in his liver from time to time.

“Baek.” and Baekhyun suddenly turns his head towards Sehun. “They’re nice. Eat. I don’t want to see you malnourished. A too skinny puppy is not cute anymore.” he says and Baekhyun gulps down.

He keeps wondering why isn’t Sehun his fake husband.

“Don’t. From tomorrow on, you’ll buy your own food…flat mate.” Chanyeol says with a mouthful.

“Ha-ha, flat mate.”

“Ha.”

“We could play Mario Kart.” Sehun says.

“Are you 5?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m not the one with a totally real husband, acting like a 12 year old with him. I’m only just saying. And this is the wedding night.” Sehun says, winking as his plate is already empty.

“You jackass.” Chanyeol mumbles as some pasta is dangling at the corner of his mouth.

“I think I’m going to my room.” Baekhyun says, standing up.

“Our room.” he hears Chanyeol yell at him.

And indeed, through whatever cleaning magic he notices that all of his things-which aren’t that many, curtesy of Park Chanyeol, are neatly organized in the latter’s room.

And this doesn’t make the most sense to Baekhyun, but after all, the almost 48 hours don’t make any sense either.

So, he quickly throws all of his clothes on the floor and covers himself with the sheets that-he must admit-feel much better than the ones in his former room; this might after all be more expensive, but it’s only a thought.

He doesn’t know when, but at some point during the night, Chanyeol walks inside the room, yawns like it is the end of the world, makes the most noise a human possibly can and sits on the bed. Right next to him, taking most of the blanket with his lanky body.

“Are you asleep?” Chanyeol whispers, staring at the ceiling.

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you like Sehun?” he asks, fiddling with the hem of the sheet. But Baekhyun cannot see that, only the edge of the night stand.

“Sehun seems to like you.”

“Why would I like Sehun?” Baekhyun says after a while-he does actually like Sehun, but that would also be the most obvious fact after the reality that he is indeed married.

“You can like Sehun. I don’t like you anyways.” Chanyeol says, turning on the other side.

“I don’t like you either.” Baekhyun says thinking that it would have been nice to have someone hug him at night. The last time a being actually slept right next to him on the bed was when Satan fell asleep on his belly;  but not even Satan seems to enjoy skinship that much so hugging a damn pillow felt enough for him.

The night passed as quickly as Baekhyun remained without much blanket in the morning, all of it being gathered at the edge of the bed in a pile.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” Chanyeol says, throwing a pillow on Baekhyun’s head. “You have work. Honey moon is over.”

“Damn you!” Baekhyun mumbles, throwing the pillow back, straight at Chanyeol’s groin.

“You little-” he says, jumping on the bed, on top of Baekhyun to almost suffocate him with the same pillow.

“Chanyeol…I don’t have…air.”

“Oh. Sorry.” he says, still standing on top of him. “Still alive and ready for work?”

And then, Baekhyun pushes him on the floor with a feral victory yell.

“Ha! Ha! Now who’s the boss?!” Baekhyun says, stepping on the floor, next to the other, towering over him.

Chanyeol grabs his ankle and in one motion, he makes him fall right on the ground, on top of him.

“That was uncalled for.”

“Get ready for work. I mean it.” Chanyeol laughs, staring at the ceiling and not at how warm and not too heavy Baekhyun’s body feels on top of his and Baekhyun only huffs and stands up, trying not to look too much at the other’s half naked body.

He would hate to admit, even to himself, that he actually enjoyed having his breakfast prepared by the maid or having his cat fed by the maid or being driven to work by his totally real husband.

“I’ll pick you up at 5.” Chanyeol says, as they are walking through the entrance hallway.

“I’m busy after work. Don’t wait for me.” Baekhyun says.

“What makes you so busy?”

“Don’t forget to put the money into the bank account.” Baekhyun says and rapidly walks inside the elevator.

“What money?”

“Junmyeon.” Baekhyun sighs, turning around. “Uhm-something about one of his…deals. He’s very forgetful.”

“So. Is married life doing you any good?” Junmyeon asks. “Because I only seem to get white hairs and no money. I’m taking her to the Bahamas. I actually don’t have money for the Bahamas but-don’t you think it’s so much nicer without all those journalists loitering in the hallway?”

“Definitely.” Baekhyun nods and steps inside his office that looks exactly the same way he left it 50 something hours ago, with the only exception that there’s an extra frame among the older ones.

“Damn it.” Baekhyun says, picking it up. There’s him and Chanyeol, smiling at the camera in their expensive suits and shoes and itchy hairstyles. He might even think that they both look happy in the photo, but he isn’t certain. Yet.

“I might be at fault for that. But I really felt bad for not giving to you and my cousin a wedding gift.”

“You didn’t have to, Lisa…” Baekhyun says, turning around to look at his constant nuisance.

“So…now we are relatives.” she says with a grin.

“And I’m the Pope.” Kyungsoo says from the doorframe.

Baekhyun instantly smiles, seeing the other acting as if Baekhyun wasn’t actually half a liar and an even worse friend.

“That’s a nice angle for you over there. Almost makes you smarter than you are.”

Or maybe not.

Maybe Kyungsoo is definitely not so okay with his decision. But in the end, it might only be his terrible sense of humor.

“Anyways. I’m really happy for you two.” Lisa says, touching his arm and looking back at Kyungsoo.

“Bye, Kyungsoo.” she says and Baekhyun wonders if she had just blushed.

“What’s with her?”

“What’s with you?! I bet on $100 that she likes you.” Baekhyun says, grinning.

“I bet on $300 that she likes him.” Junmyeon says from the doorframe. “Those are puppy eyes of love. Seen it before.”

“With your wife making you say yes to Bahamas?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“BunBun is actually a-damn it!” Junmyeon slaps his own forehead.

“BunBun? Dude…you are in deep shit.” Baekhyun laughs, still holding that photo frame, which feels heavier by the second. Or maybe only the smiles faker.

“Say what you want but at least I’m happily married with the love of my life.” Junmyeon says with a big smile that might compete with the framed ones.

“I’m happily married too.” Baekhyun says, putting the picture down.

“You still haven’t tasted the entirety of marriage. Wait until you’ll have to give him feet rubs. Those are the worst.” Junmyeon says, scrunching his nose.

“I’m busy. If you excuse me.” Baekhyun says, walking out of his own office.

Baekhyun is actually not busy, but spending one more minute talking about happy marriages and feet rubs would only make him scream and ruin that freaking frame he never asked for.

Or the marriage he never needed and the terrible husband that came along with it.

“Congratulations!” a girl he has only seen a couple of time says with a big smile.

And then another guy he talked two times to, and the second one just to ask him for toilet paper. Afterwards the grumpy lady from human resources and even the guy that he spilled coffee on shook his hand and smiled. They all smile.

“I want breakfast.” Lisa says to him as a change of scenery.

“Scrambled eggs and the souls of three unborn children?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Marriage is making you worse.”

“So only the scrambled eggs.”

“And sort me those files with the deals with those companies that I don’t know the names of. Pretty please. If Yeol sees all of this…I’ll be scrambled Lisa.” she says, looking at him with big bug eyes.

“Shouldn’t you spare my soul today?” Baekhyun laughs, messaging the takeout company he has come to learn its number by heart.

“And you should also be in London by now, you big liar.” Lisa says. “I can’t believe you hid everything so well for two years.”

“How many cousins does Chanyeol have, really?”

“One. Me.” Lisa says, smiling. “Why?”

“Nothing. Your food is on its way.” Baekhyun says, walking outside the office, chewing on his bottom lip.

Right at the entrance of his workplace, he notices a bright green helmet and an equally bright yellow uniform that appears to have a brown stain onto it.

“Here is the-to be damned. Byun Baekhyun. Are you real or am I dreaming?!” Jongdae yells, hugging him with the box of food still in his hands.

“Totally real. And married.” Baekhyun says, flashing the rings before his eyes, once Jongdae considers that the embrace was long enough.

“To be double damned. What the actual-aren’t you kidding me?” Jongdae asks, looking at him with his brows furrowed.

“Married. Since yesterday.” Baekhyun smiles.

“And London. You’ve been talking about it for a year. And I’m only your delivery guy and I still know about that fancy ass job far away from your-”

“It’s enough.” Baekhyun says, putting his hand over his mouth. “Just…shut up. I’m married.”

“Mhmdnhdnd.”

“Married and London was all a big lie. Are we clear?!” Baekhyun asks and Jongdae shakes his head.

“Who’s the…lucky one?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Oh. So that explains the cameras and…people. This would make…$30.” Jongdae says, leaning on his pink Vespa.

“I’m not tipping you. It’s just scrambled eggs.” he sighs.

“To keep the secret, you know.” Jongdae shrugs.

“What secret?”

“Secret.” Jongdae smiles, taking the money from Baekhyun anyways.  

The day passes way too slowly as he keeps trying to avoid Chanyeol who seems to be now at every step and not telling everybody that his ‘husband’ is an utter liar. And thief. Or both.

But, at the same time, Baekhyun wants it to go on just as slowly, because he doesn’t like the darkness that waits for him at the end of the tunnel. A big, thick darkness made out of his vegetative conscience which has suddenly woken up.

“You should come with me.” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo, only peaking his head through the open door.

Kyungsoo sighs and looks up at Baekhyun from his computer.

“Fine.”

“I’m waiting for you outside. Just hurry.” Baekhyun says and strides towards the elevators, which proves to be the worst idea he has ever had that day.

“Sweetheart.”

“Fuck off.” Baekhyun says, brushing Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulder.

“So lovable.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Lisa is your only cousin, huh?” Baekhyun asks, turning around to face him.

“Because it didn’t particularly matter. Don’t tell me you actually like her. She’s…annoying.” Chanyeol snorts, bursting out in laughter.

“This is…fraud and theft and-”

“Totally legal and you immediately said yes when I told you about the money. Don’t play saint. By the way, they should be in your account by now.” Chanyeol says, walking past him.

“I’m going out tonight.” he says, leaving Baekhyun alone in the middle of the hallway. “Don’t wait for me, sweetheart!” he yells.

“Dickhead.” Baekhyun mumbles. “Dickheaddickheaddickhead.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy:)

“So. Will the money be enough?” Kyungsoo asks, walking besides Baekhyun.

“For a while. It’s £100k, for fuck’s sake. It should be…at least until she-you know.” he says, stepping inside the building.

“Hello. I’d like to see Mrs. Byun.” Baekhyun says, gulping down.

He cleans his sweaty hands on his jeans, just as the woman behind the counter stands up with a soft smile.

“She’s in the recreation room. You must be her-”

“Son.” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo squeezes his arm, nodding, guiding the other through the hallway.

“Lately, your mother has been a little bit stressed and unpleasant. But I’m sure she’ll cheer up when she’ll see you.” the woman says.

Baekhyun only sighs in response, following her down the corridor, into a rather big, rectangular room. Right in the corner, sitting at a table, she spots her. Somehow, she looks the same as he has always known her: with a deep wrinkle in between her eyebrows and lips pursed in a tight line as the woman is staring into a fixed point, without even noticing the three of them approaching her.

“Mrs. Byun. Your son is here to see you. With a friend.” the woman says, glancing back at both of them. “Call for me if something happens.”

“I have no son.” his mother says, suddenly looking at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo.” she brightly smiles. “You are such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun sits down on a chair, staring down at the carpet underneath his feet.

“How are you, Mrs. Byun?”

“Very well. You are such a handsome young man. So handsome.” the woman says and Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s hand one more time as the woman caresses his face with her bony hand.

“Who’s this?” she points towards Baekhyun; her finger trembles in the air and she lets her arm fall down on her lap.

Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun, as the latter only sighs and touches his temples.

“A friend. His friend.” Baekhyun says, thinking that maybe, she is thinner than the last time he has seen her. He cannot even remember when that was.

“I don’t like…your friend.” the woman says, touching Kyungsoo’s knee. “Find better friends. This one is no good. I can see on his face. You’re too good for him.” she whispers, leaning closer to him.

“Baekhyun is my best friend. He’s…he’s fine the way he is.” Kyungsoo says, standing up; he glances down at Baekhyun and then at the woman in front of them.

Baekhyun looks at him and stands up too, having the need to hold onto the other’s arm as his legs feel jittery.

“We should go.” Kyungsoo says.

“It was nice meeting both of you!” Mrs. Byun says. “What do you say your name is?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo…” she whispers, as they both walk away.

“Are you-”

“Okay?” Baekhyun asks, laughing. “At least she still remembers you.”

“I don’t think she really does. She always thought that Jongin was the handsome one, not me. Or you.” Kyungsoo laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“The money will be enough. And if they aren’t…I’ll make some more.”

“Like you’ve made this time?” Kyungsoo asks, stopping on the hallway, in front of Baekhyun.

“You know I had no choice.” he says.

“Yes, you had. But you chose the easiest one out.”

“You have no right to judge me.” Baekhyun whispers. “No right.”

“And I don’t. I simply do not agree with your damn choice. You could have at least asked for my help.”

“Your family is fine. Never…you’ve never had to worry about them. I did. About her… Why am I doing all of this?! She doesn’t even remember me, her son. Only you, like you’ve been the one by her side all this fucking time. And now what-you want me to owe you even more?!” Baekhyun says, trembling, brushing Kyungsoo’s hand away.

“It’s the disease talking. She loved you. I-I-doesn’t matter…” Kyungsoo says, grabbing both of his arms, to bring him to his chest.

“No more than she loved you…I-we both know it.” Baekhyun says, looking back, at the rectangular room.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo whispers. “I really am.”

“Yup. I…know.” Baekhyun whispers too.

The way back to his new home is quiet as Kyungsoo only taps his fingers on the steering wheel from time to time and Baekhyun only looks out of the window, sighing from time to time.

“Maybe some more visits will do her good.” Kyungsoo says when they are on the street Baekhyun has never wished to know this well.

“Drop it.”

“She’s your mother.”

“She doesn’t even know me anymore.” Baekhyun says, seeing the contours of Chanyeol’s house on his right.

“She might.”

“When? She’s been getting worse and worse every damn day. Every. Damn. Year.” Baekhyun says, opening the door.

“We shouldn’t have even gone to see her. I shouldn’t.” Baekhyun says, looking at Kyungsoo through the closed window.

The car starts once again, lingering in front of him for a while longer, before it finally disappears between the two open gates.

Baekhyun walks inside the house to find it empty, only Satan and Toben playing in a corner. There’s no Chanyeol or maid anywhere, and he finally breaths out, throwing his backpack and jacket on the floor.

It’s silent.

He isn’t feeling hungry, he just walks to the bedroom and covers himself with the blankets. Like this, he almost feels like he is suffocating, but from time to time, he peaks his head to breath in fresh air. Then, he goes back underneath them, covered in darkness.

When the bed shifts next to him and a part of the blankets are being pulled to the side, he eventually opens his eyes, but keeps staring into the darkness at the contours of the night stand.

“Are you asleep?” Chanyeol asks.

He smells like smoke and sickly sweet perfume. Baekhyun is certain that, if he turned around, he’d see the other’s bruised neck and disheveled hair.

“Why are you sleeping with the clothes on?” he whispers, touching his shoulder.

It makes him flinch and move further away, to the edge of the bed, until one of his feet dangles into the air; he retracts it underneath himself immediately, suddenly afraid that a white, bony hand might grab it and pull him down with it.

“So you’d ask.” Baekhyun says.

“I should take a shower.”

And he closes his eyes again, hoping that he would be back asleep until Chanyeol returns.

He isn’t.

The light lavender scent diffuses through the room, beginning to replace the stale, cheap one; the scents combine and he feels sick to his stomach.

“Go shower too.” Chanyeol nudges him in the ribs.

“I’m fine like this.” Baekhyun says, turning around; he is facing the other, who is only wearing his boxer briefs and a ripped t-shirt.

“And stinking like a hospital. Where the heck have you been” Chanyeol asks.

“None of your business.” he says, turning around, back on his side.

“I’m your husband.”

“Spare me.” Baekhyun says. “You knew damn well that Lisa would get the money instead of you. You could have at least…shared them with her. Not have them all for yourself. You own the freaking company.” Baekhyun says, turning back around.

Chanyeol snorts, covering himself with the blankets. They lay in silence, watching the other’s chest rise and fall.

“Look.” Chanyeol says, turning towards him. “My grandfather is not this cruel. Lisa is only 22. He wasn’t thinking about giving me money at 22 either. If I didn’t know that he won’t leave her something too…I wouldn’t have done this, okay? Lisa is fine. She’ll get her inheritance too, so don’t worry.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me this from the beginning?”

“You were cute being all angry and frustrated because of my cousin.” Chanyeol laughs, touching his face and then letting his arm fall down on the mattress, right between them two. “Now. Why did you want those money so desperately?”

Baekhyun sighs, pulling off the covers and then back on, to his chin.

“Because…my mother has Alzheimer and I need the money to pay for her stay at the clinic…It’s $3000 a month and…” he says, covering his face with the blankets.  

“Oh.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“We could be friends.” Chanyeol says, pulling the covers off his face. “We don’t have to pretend we hate each other. At least…for 12 months we could be friends.”

Baekhyun laughs, chewing his bottom lip.

“And you think that is going to work?”

“Well…I suppose we have already made a step. We could be honest to each other…” Chanyeol shrugs. “Tonight I went to a club and I had sex with a chick in the bathroom.” he says.

“I honestly didn’t need to hear any of that. Really.” Baekhyun says, turning once again on his side. This makes his body get even closer to the other’s and after a couple of seconds, he feels an arm wrap around his middle, bringing him closer to a warm chest.

“Where did you go today?” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, making Baekhyun shiver.

“To see my mother.”

“Did she-”

“She doesn’t know who I am. For a couple of years now. The only person she seems to remember is…Kyungsoo. Always Kyungsoo.” he mumbles.

Chanyeol rubs small circles on the back of his hand and Baekhyun thinks that this is not what friends do. Or at least, nothing that him and Kyungsoo do. Friends don’t cuddle each other and sleep in the same bed. Friends don’t…

“I will remember you for her. If you want…I could go with you, to see her. Only if you want to.” Chanyeol says and the fingers trace the contours of his hand, stopping exactly on his wrist, pressing on his pulse point.

The blood rushes through his veins, drumming in his ears. He’s certain Chanyeol can feel all of that.

“Maybe.” he whispers. “Maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to give Baekhyun a good enough reason to need those money so much that he would marry Chanyeol for them; or at least move to London, to be away from his mother and at the same time make enough to take care of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for you, bunbun; hope that you'll like it ❤❤

Baekhyun didn’t expect that the first thing he would see walking inside the company building, with Chanyeol by his side, would be Junmyeon running around after a puppy that is barking and wiggling its small tail.

“Come on-you damn fluff ball. Come on-come to papa, I don’t have the entire day!” Junmyeon yells, propelling himself towards the puppy that hides behind the front desk and then-then Baekhyun hears a high pitched noise-scream-yell that reverberates through the entire entrance hallway; immediately after, all other noises cease, but another yell and bark.

“Fuuuuuuck! My toooooe!” Junmyeon mumbles, falling down on the floor.

The small dog eventually crawls on his lap and nestles right on his feet as if to mock him.

“I think I might have broken my damn toe.” he says, trying to look at either Chanyeol or Baekhyun. “Aren’t you two going to do anything about it?”

“I’m calling Dray, is that okay?” Baekhyun laughs, walking towards him. “And what’s with the puppy?”

“It’s the damn Bahamas replacement.” Junmyeon says and Baekhyun thinks that the sad looking wrinkle in between his eyebrows has become, during the past few days, even sadder. But he won’t be the one to tell that to him, since last time everything ended in a waterfall of cries and mumbles and too much expensive face cream ordered off of Amazon.

“Dray will know what to do. She’s a nurse, right?” Baekhyun asks, as he dials her number.

“My wife’s…she always knows what to do, but I would be more thankful if you called the-”

“Heeeey. Dray. Junmyeon here broke one of his toes. Can you come to rescue him? Thanks.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Ambulance.” he mumbles.

“See you for lunch, alright?” Chanyeol walks towards him and whispers in his ear, giving one last glance to Junmyeon, still standing on the floor with the puppy on his lap.

Baekhyun turns around, to look at him as he disappears between the opening doors of the elevator. He only accepted the other’s proposal because, in the end, he thought that befriending the devil might not be the worst idea he has ever had. Except for marrying the same exact devil.

“You two look good together.” Junmyeon says, grunting.

“I should go to my office.”

“Don’t even think about it. You’ll be my shame shield…thing. If I wait for her like this, the whole department will laugh at me.” Junmyeon says, looking around at all the people that don’t even seem to pay any attention to them.

“And now they’ll laugh at both of us.” Baekhyun says, seeing Kyungsoo walking inside alongside a too bright Lisa.

“What happened here?” she asks, smiling and leaning with all her body towards Kyungsoo who keeps looking anywhere but at Baekhyun.

“Broke his toe while chasing a puppy. Dray is coming over to rescue his ass.” Baekhyun laughs, glancing at the other.

“Good job, dude.” Kyungsoo laughs, passing by Baekhyun and quickly squeezing his wrist.

“Bye..ee” Lisa mumbles, lifting her arm and then letting it fall back on.

She’s wearing a tight black skirt that Baekhyun isn’t too certain whether or not it’s appropriate for work and a pair of knee high socks-that once again, raise the same question.

“Stop acting like Chanyeol. If he doesn’t see me dressed like this, everything will be okay. What’s wrong with Kyungsoo?” she asks, chewing her thumb, leaving smears of red lipstick all over it.

“None of your fault. Just…it’s going to pass.” Baekhyun smiles, brushing her hand away from the mouth. “You’ll ruin your makeup.”

“You noticed?” she raises her eyebrows. “Did he notice?” she quickly looks in the direction he’s just left.

“You look pretty, Lisa. I think he did.” Baekhyun says and the girl brightly smiles.

“Thank you.” she whispers, walking away.

“Good luck with your toe, Junmyeon. Say hi to Dray from my part!” she yells, looking back at them for a couple of seconds.

“She’s like this puppy. But in love.” Junmyeon laughs. “That’s how I was with Dray.”

“I know.” Baekhyun sighs, sitting down next to him.

“Don’t you have any work to do?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and leans on Junmyeon’s shoulder. The puppy shifts on the other’s lap, coming closer to Baekhyun, placing its little head on his leg.

“What’s his name?”

“Dray will name him.”

“Bahamas. She should name it Bahamas.” Baekhyun laughs, his giggles turning into hiccups.

“Don’t be an ass.” Junmyeon says, petting the puppy’s head. “How’s your mother?“ he asks.

Baekhyun sighs, followed by another hiccup. He tries to hold his breath, but this proves to be useless too. Another hiccup follows.

"As always. She only remembers Kyungsoo.”

“At least she still remembers someone, right?” Junmyeon asks, glancing at him.

“Right. I mean-she always liked him better, so why would I be surprised?!” Baekhyun huffs, scratching the puppy between his tiny ears.

“You’re childish.”

“Why am I childish?”

“Because you get angry at Kyungsoo for this? He has always been there for you and it’s totally not his fault that your mother is the way she is. Be angry at her, not at him.” Junmyeon says.

“I cannot believe what the two of you are doing right now. I simply cannot believe.” Dray says, looking at both of them, with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

A couple of hair strands get caught in her golden frames and one of which dangles right above her button nose.

“You called me here just because you broke a toe. A toe?!” she asks.

Baekhyun suddenly sits up, causing the puppy to yelp and fall right on the floor.

“And what’s with the puppy?” she asks, her features softening.

“Uhm. Your puppy you want to say.” Junmyeon smiles, looking down at the white, curly ball that has started barking.

“Mine?”

“Because we cannot go to the Bahamas.” he grins.

“And that’s why you broke your toe…” she shakes her head once again, the hair finally falling loose from the frames.

“Nice seeing you, Dray. Don’t beat him too hard.” Baekhyun laughs without any more hiccups, waving them goodbye.

The morning melts into noon soon enough, which mostly means that Baekhyun will have to eat lunch with his husband, Chanyeol. One of the only thinks they seem to agree on as of recently, is the place where they are supposed to meet: a small and cozy restaurant near their workplace, TheFolly.

Baekhyun mostly likes it because it has two levels, and the second disposes of some shelves filled with books. He isn’t so sure about Chanyeol.

“This is nice.” he says.

“Yeah.”

“So. Because we are now friends we can talk about anything right?” Chanyeol asks, looking at Baekhyun.

“I suppose.”

“Sehun will come over tonight to watch some soccer. Is that fine by you?”

“Yeah. Totally.” Baekhyun says, thinking about the first time he met Sehun. In all honesty, he wouldn’t mind seeing him once again, considering the status of his relationship with Chanyeol.

Not that it seemed to matter even before their sudden ‘friendship development’.

“He said that he likes you.” Chanyeol says, pushing the fork into his steak.

“Oh.”

“He didn’t mention which way. But he’s bisexual. Or that’s what he told me last time.” Chanyeol says, taking a bite out of his food.

“And you have nothing against…anything?” Baekhyun asks, feeling the food get stuck in his throat.

“I don’t have any claims now, do I? If you like him then…I have no rights to play jealous or hurt when I fucked it up first, right. Plus, this is not real, is it?” Chanyeol says, gulping down.

Baekhyun looks down at his food and nods, pushing the vegetables to the side.

“Right. It’s not real.”

Chanyeol laughs and plays with his fork, taking another bite of the steak that seems to be stone cold at this point.

“How’s Junmyeon?”

“Fine. Dray came. Dray is his wife.” Baekhyun says, glancing at Chanyeol for a fraction of a second.

“And Kyungsoo?”

“He’s…we haven’t really talked.” Baekhyun shrugs.

He sees the other’s hand move across the table until it lays right next to his, their fingers slightly touching. Chanyeol’s is hot and much bigger than his, with a long, red scratch all across it. Without thinking, he traces its contours until Chanyeol’s hand jitters away, back underneath the table.

“We should go back to work…friend.” Chanyeol smiles, standing up.

“How much should I pay?”

“Nothing. It’s on me.” the other says.

“And the rent and utilities and maid and groceries?” Baekhyun asks, following him to the front desk.

“It’s fine. I was only joking. You don’t need to pay for anything.” Chanyeol laughs, walking outside.

“Only joking?”

“Only.” Chanyeol says, looking back at him and not saying anything else for the entirety of the walk to the company.

Back in the building of their company, Baekhyun spots Junmyeon in a wheelchair, going around with Dray by his side, who seems to be saying something to him.

The puppy is in her arms, nestled at her neck, sleeping.

“Did you say he only broke one toe?” Chanyeol laughs, looking towards them.

“Just one.”

“Chasing a puppy?”

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol bursts out in laughter, explosive and so loud that everyone in the lobby suddenly stares at them. He holds his belly, as if he’s afraid that it might run away. It makes Baekhyun smile and pat his back as the other seems to be finally calming down.

“Dray must love him quite a lot.”

“She does.” Baekhyun sighs, glancing over at the two of them, as she leaves a peck on his lips.

“Baekhyuuuun! I’m in a wheelchair!” Junmyeon yells, waving his arms around.

“See you at home.” Chanyeol says, patting his shoulder and running towards a woman wearing a tight skirt and bright red lipstick.

Baekhyun watches him talk and laugh to her, as she leans into his side and brushes her long fingers on his arm.

“Jealous much?” Junmyeon asks, looking up at Baekhyun.

“Huh?”

“She’s flirting with him. And he’s letting her do it.” Junmyeon says, raising an eyebrow. “I’d be jealous too in your spot.”

“I’m not. I trust him.” Baekhyun says, cracking his knuckles.

“Really? That’s the "your balls will turn blue if you keep talking to her” kind of look. Come on. Sit.“ Junmyeon says, patting his leg.

"Wha-?”

“I’m taking you for a ride. To make him jealous.” Junmyeon laughs and Baekhyun slowly sits on his lap, putting an arm around his neck.

“I only broke one toe so you cannot do more damage.” the other says, moving the wheelchair forward.

“This is-”

“Just shut up already. See. He’s looking at us.” Junmyeon smiles, pushing the wheelchair even faster towards the elevators.

“Everyone is looking at us.” Baekhyun whispers, looking back at Junmyeon who still keeps grinning. “You could have got some normal crutches. We are not going to-” Baekhyun mumbles, closing his eyes as they pass between the closing doors of the elevator. -“fit.”

“Quite perfectly actually.”

“Is this actually making you act less like an 80 year old?” Baekhyun asks, standing up.

“I was beginning to like it. You are light.”

“And your wrinkle is getting worse.” Baekhyun says and Junmyeon immediately touches the spot between his eyebrows.

“Baek-Byun. Were you only joking?!” he yells as the doors open again and Baekhyun strides through them.

He smiles, looking back at him, as the doors close back on and Junmyeon turns around to look at his face in the mirror.

When the clock on his desk dings 5pm, the first thing Baekhyun does is sigh and close his eyes. The second, is stand up and feel the entire room spin around with him until everything eventually stops and he doesn’t feel like puking anymore.

The third thing is that he sees Chanyeol in the doorframe, staring at his phone.

“Oh. You’re done. I cannot miss this game.” he says, walking away as Baekhyun grips the edge of the desk with his hands.

“When is Sehun coming over?” he asks, running towards the other who presses the button for the elevator.

“He should be in the parking lot by now.” Chanyeol says.

“By now?”

“Why are you acting so surprised?” Chanyeol laughs, patting his shoulder and looking down at him. “He works nearby.”

And indeed, Sehun is already in the parking lot, leaning on Chanyeol’s car with a slight smile on his face, sporting a light stubble. He brushes his fingers through his hair and grins in Baekhyun’s direction, who reciprocates it even though he feels the ground spin again with him.

“Ready for the game?” Sehun asks, hugging Chanyeol.

“More than ever.” the other laughs.

“Baek.” Sehun says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey…”

“Hey…”

“Are you watching it with us?” he asks, sitting in the front seat.

Baekhyun sighs, plopping himself on the middle one, in the back, as Chanyeol already starts the car.

“Maybe. If there’s any food.” he laughs and Chanyeol turns around to glance at him, giving him a short smile.

There’s not much talking involved while Chanyeol drives them towards his humongous house, which Baekhyun has yet to get accustomed to. From time to time, Sehun might say something about a song or another that plays on the radio, and Chanyeol would only shrug it off or snort as a response. When the car eventually stops in front of the house, the earth and car are still spinning with Baekhyun and he isn’t sure why. He blames it all on his bad eating habits or maybe on the overpriced steak he had for lunch. It definitely must have been the steak.

“I think I’m going to puke.” Baekhyun says, crouching to the ground.

There comes nothing, but his mouth keeps feeling watery and dry at the same time. He cleans his sweaty palms on his jeans, while Sehun bends down next to him.

“You alright?”

“Peachy.” he mumbles.

Chanyeol is ahead of them, on the steps of the house, looking straight at him with no visible expression on his face.

“Come on. You should lie down and sleep.” Sehun says, helping him stand up. “Easy-easy.”

“It must be the steak.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun says, stepping inside the house.

“You can tuck him to bed.” Chanyeol says, from the doorframe of the kitchen. “I’m getting some snacks.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Sehun asks as he manoeuvres Baekhyun inside the shared bedroom.

“It’s alright. You should watch the game.” Baekhyun says, sitting down and pulling the covers away.

“Sure?”

“Chanyeol seems eager to see it with you.”

“You’re sick.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sick and Chanyeol won’t die if he watches it all alone.” Sehun says, sitting down next to him on the bed.

They look at each other, Baekhyun unsure what too much is too much, and at what point he would break a boundary. Sehun is Chanyeol’s best friend, after all. Knowing him for over 2 days doesn’t particularly help his case either.

Sehun brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, lightly scratching the scalp with his blunt fingertips.

“Is it so bad…being married to him?” he asks, stopping from his ministrations.

“We are…just friends. Me and Chanyeol. You should go see the game with him. I’m starting to feel better.” Baekhyun says, turning on his side.

“Are you coming?” Chanyeol asks, from the doorframe.

“Yeah. One moment.” Sehun says, glancing at Baekhyun one more time.

He falls asleep somewhere between the first yell of victory that comes from Chanyeol and the second one, coming shortly after.

When the bed shifts next to him and he opens his eyes, he sees nothing but darkness before them.

“You do like sleeping with your clothes on, don’t you?” Chanyeol asks, throwing his shirt off, on the floor.

“Mhm.”

“Come on. Take them off. It’s disgusting.” Chayeol says, nudging him in the ribs.

“No…I’m fine like this.” Baekhyun mumbles into his pillow; he shifts even closer to the edge of the bed, but instantly, Chanyeol comes closer to him.

The other’s fingers are brushing on his neck and then he feels the t-shirt being dragged off his body.

“No…” he whispers, put it somehow comes off anyways.

“Now the pants. Come on. It’s disgusting sleeping like this next to you.”

“You don’t have to sleep next to me.” Baekhyun says, turning around.

“Just take them off.” Chanyeol says, pulling at the hem.

Eventually, Baekhyun throws them on the floor and pulls the covers to his chin, closing his eyes.

“So…you and Sehun, huh?”

“Let me sleep…I don’t want to talk.” Baekhyun says, feeling the other’s hand wrap around his middle and press him to his chest.

“Weren’t we friends?” Chanyeol whispers into his hair.

“We are. I just don’t feel like talking right now. And not about Sehun.” Baekhyun says.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow neither.”

Chanyeol says and somehow, he manages to shift Baekhyun on the mattress, until they are facing each other. His fingers brush a couple of hair strands from his eyes, blowing some air on his nose.

He leans forward, until their noses lightly touch and then he leaves a peck on the corner of his mouth.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun mumbles, nestling closer at Chanyeol’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanbaek or sebaek?


	7. Chapter 7

When Baekhyun wakes up in the morning, he is not welcomed by a waterfall of roses and champagne, neither by a semi naked husband covered by silk sheets. He is in fact, only welcomed by Satan’s butt and tail dangling before his eyes while Toben is meticulously licking his face.

“Fuck.” he mumbles, sitting up with a disoriented dog falling next to him on the bed. It even smells like farts, and he is certain that if he actually farted, the scent would be coveted by the blanket.

“You damn cat.” Baekhyun says, glancing at Satan which _‘oh so casually’_ licks her butt.

And yet, there’s no trace of Chanyeol. Not in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen or anywhere else in the damn house, no matter how many times he would check. After all, Baekhyun isn’t the one to call for a cab at 7:45 in the morning, verging on late for work.

But, in all honesty, this is not what stresses him. What it does is the half kiss he has received a night before, which sent his heart beating by a thousand miles an hour and his blood anxiously pumping all his guts into his damn ears.

That’s what is pressing him. And Chanyeol being nowhere to be seen is definitely not helping his case.

So, as his stomach grumbles and he’s somehow profusely sweating and blushing, even though on the weather forecast they have announced a sudden drop in temperatures, he dials Kyungsoo’s number.

“Hey…can you come pick me up. I’m home. Chanyeol’ home... No. He’s not home.” he says, standing on the steps of his not really his house.

Kyungsoo arrives chronometrically on time, at 7:55, in his black Ford.

He opens the door to the passenger’s seat and throws his backpack in the back. A ray of light pokes his eye and when he looks up, he notices a hole the size of his finger accompanying a bigger one; the size of a tennis ball.

“You said you’ll fix those.” Baekhyun says, as Kyungsoo eventually starts the engine, the car driving away in a thick cloud of smoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asks, looking at the other.

Kyungsoo grips the steering wheel tighter and looks straight forward, pushing the gas pedal down, until everything that passes by them only becomes a blurry mess.

“Your mom. The medical bills. The semi fake marriage. Her loving me instead of you. The whole deal, you know?!” Kyungsoo says, snorting at the end.

His glasses run down his nose and he pushes them back up with a finger.

“That’s-” Baekhyun laughs, placing his index between his teeth. “That’s…have we switched-it’s none of your fault. I’m the childish one.”

“And I’m the lousy friend, then.” Kyungsoo says, finally looking at him. “I should be supportive not judging you for doing the best that you could have done.”

“I still could have left to work in London. That would have been-”

“This is selfish, but I’m glad you stayed. Without you…” Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head.

Baekhyun smiles too and looks back, out the window, with his head at an uncomfortable angle, as the light from the ceiling keeps poking into his eyes.

“I’m glad too.” he whispers.

They are eventually out of SoHo, where the car looks so out of the place. Anywhere else, it simply looks like just another car, with two holes in the ceiling and too much smoke out of the exhaust pipe.

“I should fix that, shouldn’t I?” Kyungsoo asks, shielding his eyes with one hand.

“Chanyeol’s best friend likes me.” Baekhyun says.

“That’s good…making new-”

“In a less friendly type of way.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“And what are you going to do about it?!” Kyungsoo asks, stopping at a red light.

“I like Chanyeol and Chanyeol almost kissed me last night. I say almost because it really wasn’t a damn kiss, but it kind of was and he acts like a 12 year old and you know what I want?!” Baekhyun asks, turning towards Kyungsoo just as the car starts once again.

“To have sex. Really badly.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t play saint with me.” Baekhyun says, tapping his fingers on the door. “You know that Lisa is head over heels in love with you and you still do nothing about it.”

“She’s 22. I’m 30. That’s a big age gap.” Kyungsoo says, glancing at Baekhyun.

“In love everything is possible. Plus, you could take little Jimmy out for once.” he laughs, looking further and further down, until Kyungsoo covers his crotch with his hand. Now the sun rays are in his eyes.

“I want it to be meaningful.” Kyungsoo says, covering one eye again with his hand.

“And it could be if you ask her out. It’s not like I don’t want mine to be meaningful. But it’s just that I really-really want to have it and they both act like I’m 10 and then…I like Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says everything in one breath, looking from time to time at Kyungsoo and then out of the window.

“He’s your husband. It shouldn’t be this hard.” Kyungsoo says.

“She’s a puppy in love. It shouldn’t be this hard.” Baekhyun says in an atrocious imitation of Kyungsoo’s voice.

“The thing is that I don’t want to stick it right away in her.”

“Who said I wanted to stick it in anything.” Baekhyun laughs and Kyungsoo slaps himself over the forehead, his hand dragging down over his jaw.

“I’m not having this conversation right now. How did it shift from-from…” Kyungsoo mumbles, eventually stopping the car in front of their workplace. “Lisa is too-”

“Kyungsoo. Baekhyun.” a feminine voice says and when Kyungsoo looks out of his window he is face to face with Lisa.

“Lisa.” he mumbles, opening the door. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

He looks back at Baekhyun who grins and points his thumbs in the air.

“Are you busy after work? We could go grab a drink. Or eat. Or whatever you’d like.” he says with his hands in his pockets.

She smiles widely, shifting from one feet to another before she energetically nods.

“YES! I mean. Sure. I’m not that busy…” she says, brushing a hair strand behind her ear.

“Great. You look very pretty today.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun turns around to cover his mouth with his hand.

He starts walking, without even waiting for the other two, but still hearing the muffled laughs and words. In all his 28 years of life, he’s never been the one to be a matchmaker, but a little push has never hurt anyone, especially Kyungsoo.

His heart starts beating a little bit faster again, as he steps inside the lobby, expecting to see Chanyeol at every step. But he is once again, nowhere to be seen.

Instead, who he sees is Junmyeon in his wheelchair.

“Heeeeey. You look happy.” he says, stopping in front of him. “Is marriage finally doing you good?”

“Kyungsoo asked Lisa out.” Baekhyun says, walking alongside Junmyeon.

“Oh. And Chanyeol…?”

“We are good.” he shrugs, glancing inside another office, just to be sure.

“He’s in a meeting, if that’ what you are looking for.” Junmyeon says, looking up at him. “Is it right?”

“I wasn’t looking for him…” Baekhyun says, pressing with too much force the button for the elevator.

“Dray said that you guys should come over at dinner.”

“Oh. We could.”

“You’re acting weird. Even since you got married. Are you really married?!” Junmyeon asks as they both step inside the elevator.

It’s all empty and Baekhyun sighs.

“The London thing and then the marriage and-”

“If I tell you, would you just shut up?” Baekhyun says, pressing the ‘stop’ button. “I married him because he gave me £100k. To pay for my mom’s medical bills. So that's why…you get the point.” Baekhyun says, sliding down, onto the floor.

“Oh and…you-for how long will-I mean…are you okay?”

“Peachy. Perfect. To quote him, we are friends.” Baekhyun sighs, letting his head fall in between his thighs.

“And for how long will you be tied down?” Junmyeon asks, looking down at him and when Baekhyun looks up, he sees once again the sad wrinkle in between his eyebrows.

“We’re practically…one year.”

“In one year many things can happen. Really.”

“Talking from experience?” Baekhyun asks, standing up.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ll find the love of your life at some point. You’re still young.” Junmyeon says, patting his leg.

Baekhyun presses again the stop button.

“Sure-sure.”

“Hey. If I found it, you’ll find it too.” Junmyeon smiles and somehow, the wrinkle becomes even worse.

“How’s Bahamas?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Don’t change the subject and fine. His name is Snowball.”

“Good. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun says.

The day manages to pass somehow, and for the entirety of it, he sees no glimpse of Chanyeol, as if they are right at the beginning, when Baekhyun did not even thing the man was real.

Right in front of the building, leaning on a black car, with his headphones on, there’s Sehun, somehow looking so out of place, with his black t-shirt, some grubby looking snickers on and a snapback saying _‘FUCK OFF’_.

Baekhyun suddenly stops from his strides and looks straight at him, until Sehun glances up and bursts into a bright smile.

“Heeeey…” he says, stepping towards Baekhyun. “Chanyeol is in a meeting so I thought that I should steal you this afternoon. What do you say?” Sehun asks, stopping right in front of him, and glancing at him from behind his eyelashes.

“Hey.”

“Hey?”

“Hey…where will you take me?” Baekhyun asks, shifting from one foot to another without looking at Sehun.

“Wherever you want.” he laughs, taking a step back. “If you want to, of course.”

“I’m starving.” Baekhyun says, looking up at Sehun.

“Me too.” he says.

They don’t go too far away from Baekhyun’s workplace, but he doesn’t dare to complain, as his stomach is still grumbling from time to time, reminding him of the previous day.

The restaurant is small, a place he wouldn’t call a restaurant but a cozy café instead.

“This is embarrassing. Taking my friend’s husband on a date.” Sehun laughs, across from him at the circular table; a warm light coming from an oversized bulb is shining over both of them, casting some deep shadows on the other’s face.

“Is this what it is? A date…?” Baekhyun asks, cleaning a stain from his fork.

“If it is okay by you…it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” Sehun says, chuckling lightly.

“And if I don’t know…what I want it to mean?” Baekhyun asks, looking down, at his empty plate.

Sehun glances at him and their eyes meet for a couple of seconds. Baekhyun is the first to look down and feel the other’ gaze still on his body.

“Chanyeol is…he’s-one of us always backs down when he sees that the other’s interested. I-I didn’t mean to be that one-but I like you, Baekhyun. I really do.” Sehun says, extending his arm on the table until his fingertips touch Baekhyun’s; he doesn’t brush it away, he just stands like this, until his hand is being covered by Sehun’s.

“You are not saying anything so it must be really bad. Usually when it’s this…quiet, I’ve screwed it up. Did I?” he asks, not taking his hand away.

“You didn’t.” Baekhyun shakes his head as a couple of longer hair strands fall into his eyes.

He blows onto them, but they keep poking at his eyes until two fingers brush them away instead.

“I think I might have been the one to screw it up.” Baekhyun says, looking up at him.

Sehun laughs, squeezing his hand as the waiter approaches them with their food. They eat in silence and Baekhyun’s phone buzzes a couple of times, but he doesn’t answer.

“It might be important.” Sehun says but he shakes his head.

It’s quiet even when they walk on the street and Baekhyun has no idea what he is supposed to say. All the confidence he had in the morning, back in the car with Kyungsoo, has suddenly disappeared. Maybe, after all, he wants everything to be meaningful.

When Sehun’s fingers search for his own, he doesn’t pull them away, he lets Sehun intertwine them with his.

“Do you-” Sehun asks, stopping right in front of Baekhyun, with a smile on his lips"-this is so embarrassing. Do you like me?“

Baekhyun looks at him for a second and then raises on his toes to leave a peck on his lips. Sehun cups his face and brings him closer to his chest, making Baekhyun giggle in response.

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

“Heeey…friend. How was the date?” Chanyeol asks, as Baekhyun steps inside the house.

“Date?”

“Date…you know. With Sehun. Today when I was in a meeting?” he says, smiling and walking closer and closer to him.

He is wearing nothing but some ragged up grey sweatpants as a towel is still dangling in his hands.

“Really? Really?” Baekhyun asks, dropping the backpack down. “Really.”

“What?! Wasn’t it good? You like Sehun and Sehun likes-”

“You kissed me last night. Kissed me and now you act like we are best friends since we were 5 and that you are only trying to be a good pal and set me up with the hot dude with whom I wouldn’t have a chance otherwise.” Baekhyun says, getting rid of the distance between him and Chanyeol.

He drops the towel on the floor, right at his feet, still looking at Baekhyun, with his mouth ajar. “You kissed me last night and today I couldn’t find you anywhere because I really-really wanted to talk to you. But you kept hiding from me like you were ashamed because you kissed me.” Baekhyun says, taking another step towards him.

He takes a deep breath in, his chest rising and falling back. Chanyeol makes one final step, until they are standing so close to each other that he can feel the other’ breath on his face; it smells like kid’s bubblegum.

“And then I thought that I should give it a chance…to Sehun and the damn date, because at least he’s not a fucking coward. But I couldn’t. We ate and then he kissed me or I kissed him and I thought that I could do it, but I kept thinking about last night and about how-how…” Baekhyun says, shaking his head.

“I really thought that this is what you wanted. Sehun and…I already screwed it up and…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun closes the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips firmly onto the other’s plump ones.

His blood is pounding into his ears and he can feel one of his eyelids twitch as Chanyeol slowly cups his face, pressing him even closer to his body. It makes him think that he should have done this sooner than this, just as to see what would happen.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers when they break apart and his mouth still hovers over his own lips.

“This is too late.” Baekhyun says, taking a step back. “You’re late and I’m tired of-Why would you push me to be with your best friend?”

“I thought that that was what you wanted. After I practically cheated-it didn’t really count as cheating since we were not technically together but we are married indeed which makes things even more complicated because…because…” Chanyeol says but Baekhyun shuts his mouth with another kiss, placing one hand over his abdomen.

“I’m leaving. To London.” Baekhyun says.

“London?” Chanyeol laughs, grabbing his hand.

“Tomorrow I’m resigning and then I’m off to London. They still have the job unoccupied.” Baekhyun shrugs, stepping back.

“Unoccupied. And Sehun?” Chanyeol asks, looking down at the towel; he bends down to pick it up and fiddle with it as it lays between his fingers.

“Nothing happened.”

“And me?”

“When the year of marriage ends I’ll come to sign the divorce papers. You can be with however you want.” Baekhyun says and this time, Chanyeol pulls him closer and crashes his lips onto his.

“Sto…op it.” Baekhyun says into the kiss, but Chanyeol’s grip becomes even stronger on him, pushing him towards the couch in the middle of the living room.

He falls down onto it, with Chanyeol hovering over him, looking at his flushed face, and even though he’s fully clothed, he feels naked before the other’s eyes. Maybe it’s because they both finally dare to stare at their bodies, like it’s the first time they’ve seen each other and have not slept in the same bed for so many days; but it makes him want to desperately pass the inexistent inspection.

“You don’t have to leave…we can make this work.” he says, as Baekhyun grabs him by the nape of his neck, dragging him closer to his body, until he can feel him throbbing on his thigh.

“Just…stop talking.” he whispers, feeling his blood drumming where Chanyeol digs his fingers into his wrists, right into his pulse points.

He smells like strawberry shampoo, sickly sweet like everything in Chanyeol’s life and when he leans down, to trace the expense of his neck with the tongue, the scent becomes even more intoxicating, making the room spin with him.

“We could talk…about…” Chanyeol says, pulling at the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt up; the air seeps through the space, as his skin shivers from the soft touches of the other’s fingers.

He throws it on the floor, quickly followed by his pants. The couch feels rough underneath his naked back and he shifts them around, until they are on their sides, face to face, heavily breathing as he sees his own reflection in Chanyeol’s brown eyes.

“We should-” but his words are cut off by Baekhyun’s mouth over his own, pressing him down on the couch, tasting the even sweeter flavor of kids bubblegum, impregnated on Chanyeol’s tongue, mouth; he hates the smell, the taste of it all, reminding him of his mother buying it from the corner shop each Sunday. It smells like her.

“I don’t want to talk.” he whispers, pushing down onto him until Chanyeol grabs his narrow hips, digging his fingers into the olive skin, leaving red and white marks behind, light purple ones, in the shape of his digits; they travel up to his chest with his shaky breath that warms up the cold skin, with goosebumps all over it.

“I don’t…”

 

When he opens his eyes, it’s still dark inside the room. He turns around just a little bit, enough to see Chanyeol’s sleeping face. Around his middle, there’s a hand tightly wrapped, pressing him against the other’s naked chest, which slowly rises and falls.

“Fuck.” he whispers as he feels his legs being tangled with Chanyeol’s and the sheets.

His hands start sweating again as his heartbeat is increasing. Looking one more time at the sleeping man, he finally stands up. The air in the room is chillier than he has expected, so he rubs his arms, hoping that the shivers will soon die down.

They don’t, not even when he enters the bedroom and glances around. He strides towards the closet, taking some clothes out of it, without seeing any of them.

After he’s dressed, he pulls the suitcase out and throws in it everything there is before his eyes. It doesn’t want to close, so he presses harder and harder on it, until the zipper gives up and he pulls it up.

“Wha-Baekhyun…what are you doing?” Chanyeol asks from the doorframe, rubbing one eye with his fingers.

“Please…get out of my way.” Baekhyun says, walking towards him, looking straight down at his feet without any socks onto them.

“Baekhyun. Why are you running away?!” Chanyeol asks, grabbing his arm. “We could fix this. Our…relationship, but only if you stay.”

“I don’t want to stay. This is what I do. I run from my problems.” Baekhyun says, looking up at Chanyeol. “When my mother was first diagnosed with AD, I ran away. For one damn month-I don’t even know what I did. I just ran away…I wanted to leave for London because…” he gulps, looking down at the prominent veins on the other’ hand “she had a heart attack. They said one more and she would die. So I didn’t want to be here when that would happen. And now I don’t want to be here and have my heart broken by you.”

Chanyeol lets his hand fall down by his side, leaning on the wood frame with all his weight.

He sighs. “I wouldn’t break your heart…if you stayed. I won’t.”

“Please get out of my way. Please…don’t make me hit you.” Baekhyun says, glancing at him.

Chanyeol finally steps aside, into the hallway, as Baekhyun is dragging his suitcase down onto the stairs, in the lobby and into the street.

He sighs, looking once more at the house and then he is walking on the street, glancing back from time to time, as the sky is starting to become a deep shade of pink and purple, mixing in with yellow and orange; there’s no clouds.

Along the way, he steps inside a bus and somehow, he ends up right in front of the glass building where he works in; where he used to work.

There, he stays in silence for a while longer, until he sees people going inside, talking on the phone or shouting at the person next to them. He makes one step, but then he stops as the wheel of the suitcase gets caught in a crack in the asphalt.

“You are on-what’s with the suitcase?” he hears a voice say, and when he turns around, Kyungsoo is right in front of him.

“I’m leaving. To London. I just need to buy a ticket.” he says, trying to smile.

“Why? Why now?”

“I’m going through with my plan.” Baekhyun says, pushing the luggage forward.

“No, you are not. You are being a coward once again.” Kyungsoo says, grabbing the suitcase.

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are. Every damn time something that you don’t like happens, you act like this. I should have known that the first time you wanted to leave was because you are too big of a coward to face anything.” Kyungsoo says.

“It’s my life. It’s none of your business if I choose to-to be like this.”

“Yes, it is. I’m here for you and you cannot even see it. You don’t have to run away.” Kyungsoo says, letting go of the luggage and grabbing instead his wrist.

“I have to.” he says and the phone rings in his pocket.

“Answer it.”

“No.”

“Answer the damn phone, Baekhyun!”

And when he does, he can already guess every single word the person on the other end would say. Because since yesterday, since the first phone call from the clinic where his mother lives, he avoided answering. Postponed it. Until now.

“How bad is she?” he asks, his hand trembling around the device.

He drops it on the ground, staring straight at it.

“It’s about mom…they said something about her…” he whispers as Kyungsoo grabs the device. “I think they said she died last night. Or this morning. I’m not sure…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the semi-sort of smuttish part turned out to be lame or boring.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey.” Chanyeol says, his hands in the pockets of the same sweats, looking down at his feet.

“Hey…” Baekhyun says, glancing at him.

“Hey…” Chanyeol coughs, shifting from one foot to another. “How’s…how’s your mother?”

“Good. Stable but she hasn’t woken up just yet.” he says, looking at the empty seat next to him, shining in the yellow lights of the hallway.

Chanyeol sits down, slowly, placing his head in the palm of his hands, repeatedly brushing them through his hair.

“I-I know this is a bad timing…but are you still leaving?” he asks, huffing, glancing from the corner of his eye at Baekhyun who shifts lower and lower into his seat.

“I…I don’t know.” he whispers.

Kyungsoo is striding towards them, his shirt crumpled, with a big wet stain on the side of the sleeve and another smaller one on his shoulder.

“You can go to the bathroom, if you want.” he says, stopping in front of them with his hands in the pockets.

“I’m fine.” he smiles at him.

“Lisa and Junmyeon said that they are on their way.” Kyungsoo says, sitting on his left side.

He puts an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to his chest. “She’ll be okay…” he whispers in his hair, lightly stroking his arm.

“I’m going to-I think I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll make it quick.” Chanyeol says, standing up and looking one more time at Baekhyun before running towards the room at the end of the hallway.

“You called him?” he asks, sighing.

“Yes.”

“We had sex last night.” he says.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” he nods.

“We came with fooood!” Lisa says, shaking two brown bags before their eyes, as Junmyeon and Dray are appearing from behind a corner.

“Too happy?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“A little.” Kyungsoo says, standing up to take them from her and leave a quick peck on her cheek. “We should wait for Chanyeol to come back from the restroom.”

“How are you hanging?” Junmyeon asks, stopping right in front of Baekhyun, with Dray by his side.

“Fine…she just needs to wake up.” Baekhyun says, looking back at the woman who holds the other’s hand.

“She will, honey.” she smiles, ruffling his hair. “We are here with you. As much as you need us to be.”

Baekhyun glances to the side, at Lisa leaning her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, at how he is slowly rubbing circles on her back. He doesn’t say anything and averts his gaze, just when Chanyeol walks towards them, him, and their eyes meet. Chanyeol is the first to glance down and stand next to Junmyeon, who gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hey.” Dray says, smiling.

“Hey.” he coughs, motioning to make a step towards the free seat and then he suddenly stops.

Baekhyun looks once again at Lisa, right next to Kyungsoo and Dray, still tightly holding Junmyeon’s hands, and suddenly he feels the need for Chanyeol to do the same with him.

“You can…” he says, but it comes out whispered and raspy; he coughs, looking one more time at Chanyeol, who finally occupies the empty spot.

The strawberry scent is fainter than the night before, but it lingers, mixed in with something else, more earthy. He breaths it in and slowly, his fingers move towards Chanyeol’s. When they touch, he can feel him tense and then, his hand is covered by the other’s.

A faint smile appears on his lips, glancing from the corner of his eye at Chanyeol.

“I don’t want you to leave.” he whispers, as Baekhyun leans closer to him.

His heart is beating a little bit faster as Chanyeol’s fingers get tangled with his, feeling the rough pads brush against his knuckles. There’s a crinkling sound on his left, followed by a giggle, but he only lets his head get closer and closer to the body next to him, until he is leaning on his chest.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice right now, do I?” he asks and he is glad that he cannot see Chanyeol’s face right now.

Something white flashes before his eyes, stopping right in front of him and rapidly, everybody ceases talking.

“Mr. Byun. You can see your mother now. She has just woken up.” the voice says, and Baekhyun suddenly looks up, at her and then at Kyungsoo.

“Thank you.” he says, standing up.

He rubs his palms on the sides of his jeans, coughing from time to time, as he walks in small circles.

“You should go. See her.” he says to Kyungsoo, who stopped in front of him.

“Baekhyun…she’s your mother.”

“She only remembers you. It would be better for her to see a familiar face…” Baekhyun says, taking a step back.

“Come on. We are going in together.” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist. “She might remember you.”

“She won’t.” he sighs, but follows Kyungsoo into the room, stopping right at the foot of her bed.

He looks back at the open door and he can see Chanyeol standing in the doorframe, smiling at him.

“Who are you? Huh? Who are you?!” the woman asks, looking at Kyungsoo.

“And who’s him?”

“That’s Baekhyun, your son.” Kyungsoo says, lightly smiling. “I’m Kyungsoo, his childhood friend.”

“Kyungsoo…you remind me of someone. You remind me of my son. Or-” she turns towards Baekhyun "-I think you might be reminding me of him.“ she says, pointing towards him.

It smells like antiseptic and stale air, and Baekhyun feels the room slowly spinning around with him, his eyes staring at the tubes that go in and out of his mother’s arms, at the clear liquid dripping rhythmically, at the monitor, beeping from time to time.

"Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, stepping towards him. “Are you okay?”

“I-I just need to get out of here.” he whispers, glancing at the woman who he used to call mother; who used to smell like kid’s bubblegum and cook him pasta every Friday and let him eat his breakfast in bed when he was sick.

“I’m sorry.” he says, running down the hallway, with the same stale scent caught in his lungs.

Everything becomes blurry and when he finally steps into the yard, the world suddenly stops spinning. He sits down, on the first step and lets his head fall on the palm of his hands; they smell like sweat, they have like a dusty iron whiff.

A hand lands on his shoulder and then he feels a body sit right next to him.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, looking at him.

“Not really…” Baekhyun says, sighing. “You know…I kept getting phone calls from the clinic since yesterday…” he gulps down. “Another heart attack. That’s why-that’s why…”

“You wanted to leave.” Chanyeol whispers.

“Yeah…that’s why.”

“I want you to stay…” he says, covering Baekhyun’s hand with his.

“And what if it doesn’t work? I’m a coward and…”

“I’m one too.” Chanyeol laughs. “It might.” he shrugs.

The wind blows through their hair and Baekhyun sighs, feelings its touch on his skin, cooling him down. It spreads Chanyeol strawberry scent through the air and then, he smells the bubblegum.

“Do you want some?” Chanyeol says, extending the packet.

“Can you…please can you just shove it away?” he says, looking away.

“Oh. You don’t-”

“I hate the smell.”

“Oh.”

“I’m starving.” Baekhyun says as his stomach grumbles.

“I’ll get the other’s here…if that’s okay.” Chanyeol says, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah…that’s okay. Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol turns around to look at him and smiles, a soft one, his hair falling down on his forehead, poking into his eyes. His heart starts beating a little bit faster and Baekhyun smiles too, feeling the other’s gaze on his face.

“Nothing…” he eventually says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of hate this chapter, other than the fact that nothing happens in this but always because i despise my writing in this one. anyways, i promise that ch.10 will be a fluffy and fun one :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> last chapter.  
> thank you so much for reading and commenting! ❤❤

_6 months later_

“Chan…Chanyeol. ChanChan. Chan-cute ears-Yeol. Take those butt plugs out of your ears.” Baekhyun says, pinching the other’s cheek.

Chanyeol sluggishly opens his eyes, turning his head towards Baekhyun, who is hovering over his face.

“Heeeeey….” Chanyeol grins, removing the plugs from his ears. “Did you say something?” he asks, as Baekhyun is brushing a couple of hairs strands from his forehead.

“I was just saying that those butt plugs-”

“They are no butt plugs! If you didn’t snore like a small puppy all night, I wouldn’t need them.” he says, kicking his shin underneath the blanket.

“Then what were you doing in the first weeks of marriage, huh?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow, kicking him back.

Chanyeol looks at him and bursts out into laughter, leaning on his side.

“Sleep on the couch. Put the alarm half an hour earlier and then sneak into bed next to you.” he says.

“You didn’t.” Baekhyun laughs, turning on his back and then again facing Chanyeol.

“It was cute…the first 2 times. But then I couldn’t sleep. But I didn’t want to tell you because-”

“You would have broken my fragile little heart because my too hot husband cannot sleep next to me in the same bed.” Baekhyun says, squeezing his own cheeks until his lips resembles a pink duck beat.

“Wouldn’t I?” Chanyeol laughs, kissing the tip of his nose.

“If butt plugs work for you…I’ve always wanted to try one myself.” he laughs, pecking at his lips.

Chanyeol pulls him closer to his body, wrapping an arm around his middle, kissing him deeper.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun giggles, pushing him away. “Your breath stinks.”

“And yours does too…” Chanyeol says, pinching his cheek.

He looks down at his face, caressing it with his fingers, booping his nose and gently touching his lips. “I love you…” he says with a smile.

The words keep echoing into Baekhyun’s mind, quite loudly and when he glances at Chanyeol, there’s the same smile on his lips and glance that he thinks is as sickly sweet as his strawberry shower gel. What adult uses strawberry scented things anyways?!

“Uhm…I should. I mean. I should go to the bathroom.” he says, slipping out of bed.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispers, but Baekhyun is already running towards the bathroom, without looking back.

In fact, he has been positive for quite a while that this moment would come, and even though he is as prepared as one can be, still, he cannot say the words back.

Attachment issues, one might say. But Baekhyun only considers them ‘duct tape over mouth’ issues.

“Baekhyun! Are you alright in the bathroom?” Chanyeol asks from the other side of the door, knocking into the wood.

“Yes.” he says, opening it and peaking his head through the space as Chanyeol almost slaps him over the forehead with his closed fist.

“I thought…are you angry because of what I said?” he asks.

“We’ll be late at the clinic.” Baekhyun says and the other only sighs in response.

The drive to the medical center is not long enough to have a heart to heart conversation, but short enough to lay in silence, looking out of the window, trying to push out of the mouth the three magical words. They don’t seem like wanting to. Or, at least, the duct tape is still securely stuck to his lips.

It was not particularly Baekhyun’s idea to go see his mother, but somehow, it managed to stick around for the entire week, until Saturday actually came and he somehow came to the conclusion that it might be a good idea after all.

The entrance lobby smells the same as usual, like cleaning products and medication which make his head spin and everything around him do the same. He looks down at Chanyeol’s hand and quietly intertwines their fingers, the sudden warmth and human contact making his heart beat go slower.

“We’d like to see Mrs. Byun.” Chanyeol says, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand.

“Of course. She’s in the recreation room.” the nurse smiles towards them and Baekhyun shifts even closer to Chanyeol.

“Hey…everything will be alright.” Chanyeol whispers, walking with him down the hallway and into the big rectangular room.

In the same corner, sitting on a green armchair he spots his mother, looking at something in the distance. She doesn’t notice their presence, even though other patients do, glancing at them with big eyes and open mouths.

They walk up to her, still holding hands and somehow the stale smells becomes even stronger, until it suddenly turns into a sickly sweet rotting scent. It smells like bubblegum, surrounding her and them now, and Baekhyun suddenly stops, feeling sick to his stomach.

One day, he doesn’t even know when, he kept seeing pink stacks of bubblegum everywhere inside their house. It smelled intoxicating and he felt like puking that day. His mother told him that she needed to go to the corner shop, to buy some more, because she forgot. He puked right in front of her and somehow, when he looked up at her, she started crying. So she knew, is all that Baekhyun could think later about that, when the doctor told him about the AD.

“You remind me of my son.” the woman says. “I used to have a son. And a husband, but I’m not sure what happened to both of them.” she says, as they both sit down on the chairs in front of her.

“I’m your…son.” Baekhyun says.

“And my husband? What happened to him?” she asks.

“He died. In a car crash. He was…was drunk and hit a tree.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol covers his hand with his own.

Baekhyun glances at him and then back, at the woman in front of him who frowns for a second with a glint in her eyes that he hopes it is recognition, but then, the placid expression returns to her face.

“Drunk… I think I used to be working as a nurse. Didn’t I?” she asks.

“Yes, you were. You were a nurse, mom. Working at my school.”

“Who are you?” she points a bony finger towards Chanyeol.

Baekhyun thinks she looks thinner than the last time he saw in the same room, that time with Kyungsoo by her side. She managed to survive her second heart attack.

“My husband.” Baekhyun says.

“And you? Who are you?” she asks.

“Your son. I’m your son…mom. And I’ve missed you so much. I need you…I want you back, mommy.” he says but the woman looks blankly at him, blinking from time to time, but there’s no recognition on her face. None.

“Baekhyun. If you want, we can go.” Chanyeol says and he nods.

“Baekhyun…I think my son was called Baekhyun.” she says and smiles. “I think I loved him.”

Baekhyun stands up, followed by Chanyeol, who is still holding his hand. He looks back, at the woman staring at some spot on the carpet and the scent is just as strong: their small house, the apartment they had to rent after the car crash.

Outside, he feels the air punched out of his lungs. It’s clean, free of any memories that might linger.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun wraps his arms around the other’s middle, laying his head on his chest, right on his heart that is regularly beating.

He feels two warns hands caress his back, brushing through his hair from time to time.

“I’m here…I’m always going to be here…” Chanyeol whispers, kissing the top of his head.

Baekhyun finally looks up, at his face and smiles.

“I love you…I love you too, Park Chanyeol.”

 

“The food is here!!” Baekhyun says, standing up and running towards the door. “Jongdae.” he smiles, taking the takeout boxes from him.

“Now you’ve moved your business to your house?” the other asks, raising an eyebrow. “And that would make…$75, sans the tip.”

“Do you have any more deliveries?”

“Huh…last one of the day. Do you want me to die from exhaustion?”

“Then you can eat with us.” Baekhyun says.

“Are you sure that it would be-”

“Sure-sure.”

He drags Jongdae inside, closing the door after him even though Jongdae leans on his heels and he practically needs to push him inside.

“Everyone, this is Jongdae. Jongdae, this is everyone.” Baekhyun says, placing an arm over his shoulders.

“So this is Jongdae.” Lisa grins, standing up. “Hi. I’m Lisa. His boss.”

“Oh. Then she is the-” but Baekhyun steps on his foot, shutting him up. “Nice to meet all of you.” he grimaces, giving a glance to the other who keeps on smiling.

“Now. You can sit on the chair or on the floor. Your pick.” Baekhyun says, sitting down next to Chanyeol who places an arm around his middle.

“Floor?” the other says, choosing the spot right next to Junmyeon.

“Sooo…now that we are all here.” Dray smiles, holding Junmyeon’s hand with a little too much force that his knuckles have turned white. “We have an announcement to make.” she grins, glancing at her husband. “I am… pregnant!”

“OH MY!” Lisa shouts, stumbling over to hug her. “Kyungsoo…why are we the only ones not married?” she asks as Kyungsoo shakes his head, looking down, but smiling nonetheless.

“Why am I the only one single, you may ask?” Jongdae mumbles, taking a chicken nugget from the tray and shoving it into some ketchup.

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol and smiles as the other leans in to gently kiss his cheek.

“I love you.” he says into a smile.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved ❤


End file.
